How it all ended
by Twyll
Summary: Asura is now gone and Death City is going through it's restoration. Maka and Soul feelings for each other start to develop but when a certain Shinigami is trying to catch her attention a fellow weapon is trying to seduce Soul and what happens when an old enemy comes back? SEQUEL TO HOW IT ALL BEGAN.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So! I've been thinking... Yeah. I'll make the sequel. :D **JUST BECAUSE I LOVE YOU GUYS** and I also want to know what will happen to them next. Unfortunately, I still don't have a plot line but I do know what I want this to be like. Any ideas? ;)

I would like to thank the people who PMed me to continue this story and a special someone who told me she'd kidnap me. :D ILOVEYOU and this first chapter goes to you. You know who are. *wink wink*

For readers that haven't read the first story, **STOP NOW. GO** and find the first story because none of it will make sense if you read this one and not the other one first.

* * *

Exhaustion.

Death City has been in utter chaos since Asura came even on his death he still tainted the souls of the people. People have been moving out of Death City and the whole city was on 'operation restoration' or 'O.R.' as the Lord of Death calls it. All the students of Shibusen have been working nonstop to clean up the City and it was becoming tiresome.

Maka and Soul crash down on their apartments couch not bothering to do anything else. They have been working for 3 days straight without any kinds of break aside from a 30 minute nap they were given every 8 hours. They would rest for 12 hours and come back to the city grounds for another 48 hours of hard labor.

Sweaty and dirty, Maka and Soul were in the brink of falling to sleep when their phone rang. Both made no move to pick it up. It was probably Azusa Yumi, a death scythe telling them to come back because they are suddenly short on students.

"Don't." Slurred a barely awake Soul. "Let it ring."

A few days ago before the 'O.R.' was established Soul and Maka were called to the Death Room for something important. Both were quite nervous since both have them broke a lot of rules during the battle of Asura. Win or lose they had to be punished and neither wanted to know how or what.

Together holding hands they entered the room and to their surprise all of the Death Scythes were present so was the gang. Were they going to be punished in front of their friends? It was cruel. Both gripped on each others hand as the Death Lord looked at them or what seemed like he was looking at them, hands behind his back.

It wasn't like him and it made Maka's nerves go wild and with out thinking she stepped froward. "Lord Death, if your going to expel us please, it was my fault, not Soul's. It was my idea to disobey you and Soul couldn't let me go by myself so he came with. I know it's too late but I apologize for everything." She blurted out.

Soul yanked her back. "No, if there's someone that would be punished it should be me. It was my fault for letting Maka go. I should be expelled." He says hand on his pockets.

"Soooooooooooooooul~" She whined trying to pull Soul back. "No! Lord Death don't listen to him."

The Lord of Death hopped in front of them tilting his slim figure down on the two. "Well you two, do you even know why we called you here?" He said with a serious tone making Maka cringe.

Maka and Soul nodded looking down at their shoes. Death smite them for whatever might happen to them. The two saved the whole city but in doing so endangered many lives and for that they knew they had to be punished.

They could almost feel the Shinigami lift an eyebrow if he had any. He clapped his hands. "Very well. If you two already know let's not prolong this. Spirit, if you may."

Maka froze gripping Soul's hand. The two glance at each other sharing a knowing look. The Death Scythe walked to them a blank expression on his face holding a bulky black bag that probably held Maka and Soul's punishment if they were lucky.

"Maka, Soul." Spirit said. They hesitantly looked up biting their lower lip. Spirit dug his hand inside the bag they held their breathe, all eyes on them. After what seemed like forever the Death Scythe finally pulled out his arm. In his hand was a purple orb floating in front of the two.

A questionable look passed through the two they eyed the orb then back at each other not knowing what it meant.

"Is this our punishment? To stare at a witches Soul?" Asked Soul smugly crossing his arms. Maka was still speechless as she tried to figure out what they were trying to say with the witches soul then it hit her.

Her breathe falters. "This can't mean-? You're not really?" She started holding her hand up to her mouth.

"What?" Soul looked at her lazily.

Maka looked pale as she held Soul's hand with an iron grip.

Soul shrugged. "Short stack! Flat chest!" he mocked trying to get her attention but to no avail.

She finally looked at him a wide grin on her face. He only stared at her clueless on what was happening.

Lord Death cleared his throat then. "Maka Albarn, Soul Evans, the both of you have gone through a lot through your years here in Shibusen." he stopped a looked down on his gloved hands reading something. WAS IT HIS SPEECH? Oh death. Everyone in the room sighed.

It was Kid who came up to the stone steps and cleared his throat making everyone look at him. "Everyone, Maka and Soul have shown Shibusen what true power and friendship meant. They showed us how powerful their bond is and through the years they have never failed to impress us with their strength."

Soul raised an eyebrow at Kid. Through the years the two have not been quite friendly with each other aside form their bickers and arguments about Maka.

"When they faced Asura with such bravery and courage everyone was shunned at how the two were that is why, we are here by giving this witches soul to the pair." Kid continued. "and with the 99 souls they have collected over the years Shibusen will now give them their promise, to become a Death Scythe."

The room went wild as people cheered and whooped.

Maka's eyes literally sparkled. She had been waiting for this very day. Her mother would be proud in the corner of her eyes she could even see her papa tearing up. She felt Soul tug on her. She glanced at her partner. Memories of their friendship flashed before their very eyes. They both smiled at each other.

Maka nudged him towards the soul and bit her lip in happiness.

Soul took a step towards the soul when he was close enough he grabbed for it, giving Maka one last look he slipped it onto his mouth. The room went suddenly silent, waiting, waiting for something.

Soul could suddenly feel it. The power, the glory, the immeasurable strength of a fart. A very loud smelly fart.

* * *

Yes, Soul was now a true member of the Death Scythes one of the youngest even. Maka was also one of the youngest Meister's to ever make their weapon a Death Scythe. On the day of the reaping, Maka wielded Soul for the very first time as a Death Scythe in front of the crowd.

The familiar warmth suddenly fills her making her close her eyes in comfort.

The crowd cheered for them but for the two the cheers sounded so distant, it was only the two of them.

Like instant the news about Soul becoming a Death Scythe erupted through the halls of Shibusen and his locker practically exploded from the letter he received. He didn't even give them a second glance. He was Maka's but even so Maka was still quite agar. It pissed her off and what pissed her off more was when Jackie, the lantern girl literally asked Soul out in front of her. Was she not seen anymore?

Soul told her as they sat down to talk about it that he didn't want anything to do with Jackie which he made clear when Jackie asked him out in fron of Maka but Maka wasn't buying it. She didn't even know why she was fuzzing over it but it pissed her and it made Soul quite happy for some reason. Soul's stalkers were also a maddening sight. Girls would grope at him and would follow him around.

Maka wasn't saved from the mad partnering scheme, her locker was just as full and men flocked at her feet when soul wasn't there which almost never happened. It made him furious how they knelt at her feet but that wasn't all that he was worrying about. It was that Death the Kid that made him want to strangle someone really bad. Not that Maka agreed with going out with him but it still pissed the death out of Soul whenever Kid would eye her and how he always found the opportunity to talk to her.

* * *

When the phone wouldn't stop ringing Maka rolled out of Soul's arms and crawled to the phone with a yawn she picks it up.

"Hello?" She said sleepily.

There was a pause and Maka was about to say hello again when the familiar voice said, "Maka, I'm coming for you."

It took Maka a few seconds before the words sunk. Her breathing stopped. She hadn't had a letter in weeks, this explained it.

She slammed the phone back feeling nostalgic.

Soul moaned out stretching his sore arms. "That bad?"

Maka didn't answer as she crawled back to the couch into Soul's warm arms.

* * *

A/N: The joys of writing. So how waaaaaaaaaaaaas it? Any good? I HOPE SO. :) I will be starting my shout outs again in the next chapter soooooooooo... :D

Until next time.

XOXO


	2. Chapter 2

"He called you last night?!" He flared at her as he paced in front of the couch where Maka was seated.

Maka eyed her partner. The boy who was always cool and nonchalant always faltered when it came to Maka and it made her smile knowing she was the only one to make him like this or possibly even see him like this.

"It was him who called last night and you didn't tell me?" He said again thrusting his arms in the air.

Maka shrugged. "I was tired." She reasons wanting to lay down again. They were called in for classes today instead of O.R. and Maka was still exhausted.

"MAKA!" He yelled angrily. Whenever it came to Asuko he would always act like this, it was normal.

Ever since Asuko's disappearance 3 years ago Maka would always find notes around their apartment and sometimes inside her locker or even on her desk. The notes were written in blood and mostly it would just say 'i miss you' she knew who it was from and as much as possible she doesn't tell Soul about it because he blows up whenever they talk about Asuko.

Maka yawned. "Why don't we use this time to rest for our class rather than to argue about this now."

Soul ignores this. "I though we had an agreement that you would tell me as soon as possible if Asuko does something."

"That's why I'm telling you right now."

Soul stopped and his expression softens. He blows out a sigh. "What do you think?"

Maka lifted a questionable eyebrow.

Soul sighed again. "What do you think about Asuko's call?"

"I think he's bluffing." She says without hesitation.

He looks Maka in the eye for a moment. "Are you sure about that?"

"Positive." She said with a yawn laying down on the couch again with a huff Soul sits back down with Maka.

* * *

The school was deserted aside from Soul and Maka and some other students who were relieved from duty. Dr. Steins class had about 6 people counting Maka, Soul and one of them to Maka's delight was Jackie. Sitting alone just a few chairs away.

Soul could feel Jackie staring at him but he doesn't look back. He does however accidentally glance at her as he was looking out the window in boredom. He couldn't look away fast enough as she winked at him. He sighs as this hopefully Maka didn't see it as she was reading on what looked like a dictionary but a scowl comes out of her saying she saw that.

Kid soon comes in at exactly 8 o'clock looking quite dreadful but still managing to look symmetrical. Maka couldn't blame him all of them 'bout looked the same, tired and fatigued. Just looking at their black shadowy eyes showed how much they've been working for the past week. School has been difficult as they had to do O.R.'s and lesson leaving them no time to rest.

Kid sees her and smiles warmly through his darkening face. It was Soul's turn to scowl. Soul wanted to wail Kid away as he was walking towards him. Just once, Soul wanted to be alone with her Meister in peace without anyone bugging the both of them.

He sprawled onto the their table. Dr. Stein wasn't even in. He's possibly coming from O.R. gliding on his revolving chair.

Kid frowned upon seeing Maka. "Are you feeling well?" He asks concerned. Maka was slimming down. Shw was literally skin and bones. She hasn't had a proper meal since the O.R. started and that's just because she and Soul would be dead tired coming home that they don't bother to eat and just rest until their next shift comes.

Maka smiles at his concern. "Tired but good." Kid looked skeptical but didn't argue with her about it. Knowing Maka she'd probably just yell at him if he pushes the topic.

"Aren't you going to ask me too?" Soul says sarcastically his head tucked under his arms as he lay down on the table.

Maka scowls at him. "So, how are you holding up with you guys?" She asks Kid closing her book.

"Not so well. As much as I hate to say it, we're having a difficult time. Liz is sick and I can't bring myself to bring Patti along with." Kid admits looking down.

Soon they could hear something rolling through the halls outside the classroom sure enough Stein comes in rolling but the wheels on his chair catches into something and he falls off the chair legs in the air.

"Mornin' " Says the adviser pulling himself up and rolling back up to face his 7 students. Maka watched him. He looked just as tired as they have and his lab coat was dirty meaning he had just came from the O.R. "Today we'll be looking into a body of a Death Scythe."

Soul shot up from his chair eyes wide. Maka side ward glances at Soul jaw dropped.

Stein sees this and waves them off. "Don't worry Soul we already have a volunteer." The mad doctor reassures jabbing a thumb to the table. The whole class seems to not have noticed a bulky white drape on top of the table until he pointed it out. The doctor pulled on the drape showing a knocked out topless strapped-down perverted Death Scythe who happens to be Maka's father.

She was going to enjoy this class.

* * *

"Asuko called?" Lord Death says as he sipped his tea.

Maka nodded. "Yes, Lord Death and I think he really means it."

"How so?"

Maka stopped and thought about it. "I just sort of know."

Dr. Stein's class was dismissed shortly after the Death Scythe wakes and panics, thrashing himself off of the table and runs away, the mad scientist following pursuit with a scalpel at hand eyes glowing. Hissing _how it was just like old times._

Maka soon tells Soul that she has to do something quick while he's at his weapons class and dashes to the Death Room to speak with the Lord of Death.

"Asuko never calls and never fails to give me a letter but when I was just about to think that he's forgotten about me he calls. I just-" She stops. "There's something telling me he'll really come."

Lord Death pauses for another sip and places his mug back on the skull table. "Have you told Soul?" he says casually.

Maka bit her lower lip. "About the call, yes."

"and how about Asuko coming back?" He asks already knowing the answer.

Maka went silent.

Lord Death stands up then and hops to his mirror. "If it were you, you would want to know. You wouldn't like to be kept in the dark." He finally says not facing her.

Guilt surged into Maka. "I know but, I just don't want to worry him." She looks down at her own untouched cup. "Soul's been different. He changes whenever it's about Asuko. I hate to see him when he worries." She mumbles mostly to herself.

"Now, Maka. You can't really blame him. He lost you once and if you were conscious back then you would see how much it tore him apart he won't let that happen again." This silences Maka again. She knew. She's been constantly reminded of how tormented Soul was whenever partnership was on the line or whenever their bond was being questioned. He's traumatized and she could see it. He would even have dreams about it. She knew and it crushed her for giving Soul that kind of pain. "What if he finds out?"

Maka bit her lip. "He'll understand." She paused looking into her cup with green ooze. "I hope."

"It's not wise to keep Soul in the dark. You know how he is. Your partner is an extension of yourself you of all people know this." Lord Death was being really serious about this and it was really creeping Maka. Lord Death was never serious.

"I'll just- tell him when it's the right time." and with that Maka bows and leaves without another word.

Lord Death sips into his cup. "You can come out now." He says his cheery voice back.

Someone walks out from the shadows and stops just in front of the God of death. "Father, is he really coming back?"

There was a pause. "I'm afraid so, son."

* * *

A/N: I am not proud of this one. :( Oh wells. Next chapter! i promise to do betttttttttttttttttttttttttt tttter. Plus, oh dear, I'm just suddenly out of juice.

Someone have any ideas? I mean plot wise. :) I already know what I want from the story but I need a couple of ideas to help me reach it. :D Review your idea and I'll see what I can do. ;)

**PRETEND THIS IS A LINE. (SHOUT OUTS! FUUUUUH MY LOVELY READERS!)**

**moemoekyun, ***reads review for about 5 times realizes that I read it right* A WHAT?! D: STAY SAFE. :((((( **  
**

**darkromdemon, **I hope you like this one though it's not much. :P I'll update soon!

**dark shadow400, **THANKYOU! :D I'll try my best on the next chapters. :)

**SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid, **HAHAHAHA! THANK YOU! :) It's nice to know people are actually reading my story. :D It makes my heart happpppppppppppppeh.

**Guest#1,** OAO

**XSeeYouAtYourDoomX, **I LUWWWWWWWV YOU MORE! Oh wait- I love your name more. KIDDING! :D

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMG. I HAVE MY OWN IMAGINARY BOYFRIEND AND WHATDOYOUKNOW ITS SOUL. OAO wwwwwwwwwwwwwwe are soooooooooooo alike. I'm so glad you like it! If not for you and some other PMs I would have never made this SEQUEL! :D

**LivingByFanFic,** I WILL! :D I'll try to update fasteeeeeeeeeeeer.

**Guest#2, **THANKYOU! *le cuddles you*

**Maka PurpleStar, **anything for my awesome readers. ;)

**xXRedxRosesXx, **Kid hopes they do. :P But who knows? *evil smile*

**sarahmaay, **OAO Y U SO SWEET?! You make me so happy! D: I also want to thank you for giving time to PM me. ;)

**Jasmine98, **IKNOWRIGHT. I POUND ON MY KEYBOARD as I type the Jackie parts. :P

**DemonKing537, **Oh wow! Perfect idea! I was actually planning that but I couldn't see the right opportunity to put it but I'll put it there somewhere. :) Thank you it means a lot that you like it. :D

Until NEXT TIME

XOXO


	3. Chapter 3

Maka walked off. A thousand thoughts racing through her head. She didn't want to worry Soul but she knew she had to tell him. She remembers the time when Soul didn't tell her about those dreams he'd been having and she felt betrayed. Would Soul feel that as well?

She pulled her hair in frustration. Asuko should have never had called. She and Soul's lives would be better if he wasn't in the picture. She hated him she decided.

"Maka?"

She twirled angry at whoever is ruining her train of thoughts. "Kid." She said under her breath.

He stares at her with his golden eyes. "Are you okay?"

Her eyes twitched. "Do I look okay to you?" She snapped and drew back. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lash on you. I'm just tired and ugh." She said slapping her palm to her face. She slammed her head on the wall angrily.

"Maka, stop hurting yourself." He says pulling her away from the wall. "Why don't you skip school today?" He offers staring into her olive tired eyes.

Maka looks back at him biting her lower lip, it's been a terrible habit. "I can't. We barely have any school time. I can't afford to miss anything."

Kid places a hand on her shoulder. "Have you slept at all?" He resisted the urge to touch her cheek knowing she probably wouldn't like that.

She nods. "Yeah." But the dark shadows in her eyes says she hasn't. He eyes her and she sighs in defeat. "A little."

She was pale and her tired eyes were hanging low. He wanted to ask her why Soul didn't seem to be taking care of her but decided not to. He questioned their partnership once and it earned him a slap from Maka, saying how Soul was different from any man she had ever come across and if he questions their partnership again she would never ever talk to him again.

Instead of touching her face he reaches for one of her hands and squeezes it trying to suck all the coldness out of her. He wanted to tell her that everything would be alright but words wouldn't do anything. She held him back letting him hold on to her and closed her eyes.

She looked so peaceful as the light of the sun illuminated her face. She looked beautiful. It's been a long time since the day he told Maka that she was the girl he's been waiting for below the steps of Shibusen. She didn't believe him at first but when she saw that serious expression he had in his face she knew he wasn't joking plus he had a picture to prove it.

He'd been tireless as he tried his hardest to earn the girls heart but she's just closed up tight, or was there someone in there already? He didn't know. All he knew is that he was going to let her open to him. He'd been waiting for this girl his whole life and here she is in front of him and not feeling the same way he was feeling. If she would just give him the chance. They haven't even had the picnic she promised. He would wait for her he decided. He's waited this long he can wait a little longer, they stood like that for a long time her leaning on the cold stone walls and him staring at her like she was the most beautiful thing he had ever scene.

It ended all too soon when someone pulled him roughly away from her. Maka's eyes shot open.

"What do you think your doing?" Soul snarled wanting nothing but to strangle Kid to death.

He had just came out from a devastating weapon class with Jackie and dashed out to find Maka. He was worried about her. They've been working nonstop having barely enough rest. Then he sees this? His unconscious looking Meister being held by a good for nothing OCed psychopath that only looks at Maka because she's symmetrical?

He snarled again thrashing Kid to a wall.

"Soul!" She shrieked pulling them apart but it was no use. Soul's grip was like iron holding onto Kid's collar.

Soul ignored Maka and thrashed Kid again on the wall. "What did I tell you about touching my Meister?" Soul but growled at him.

Kid looked passive not caring to defend himself.

"Soul, he was just worried about me. He just really cares about how I was feeling." She reasons holding Soul's arms.

For the first time Soul looks at her but with a heart breaking expression. "I care about you!" His eyes were bloodshot his face hard. She could see his exhaustion sipping in, looking like he was out of breathe. He thrashes Kid again and let's him go.

Kid held his throat and glances at her. "It's okay Maka." Kid finally says dusting himself off. He gives her a small smile and leaves them.

Maka was still in shock when Soul storms off. She wanted to run after him but she was afraid her legs would betray her and give. Soul was out of sight disappearing through the dark deserted halls of the school.

* * *

Not bothering about her other subjects Maka walked home. She knew Soul would be there and she desperately wanted to talk to him, to tell him that it was nothing, to maybe reassure him that was just a friend. She practiced her speech mentally but nothing seemed to be right.

Sooner than she wanted it to she was already in front of their apartment door. No doubt about it Soul was inside. She could feel his warmth. With a deep in take of breathe she goes in. Soul was there. Sitting on their dinning table both hands in his messy snow hair.

He doesn't look up when she comes in. He was staring down on the table. She wanted to tell him a million things. To expalin herself, to tell urge him to listen to her, her speech was in tact but from all of those things she wanted to say, she suddenly said the one thing that she felt, "I care about you too."

Soul looks up utterly shocked. His hair was a mess, his eyes were darker than it's usual shade. He stood from his chair and without hesitation he pulled her into his arms fighting back the emotional turmoil he was feeling, to his surprise Maka hugs him back. His head was set in the crook of her neck breathing her in.

They stood like that silently hugging each other sipping in each others warmth. The only sound was their slow breathing. Maka suddenly felt him leaning on to her a bit heavenly. His weight was getting harder for Maka to hold onto. "Soul?" His breathing was different she was starting to panic. "Soul?!" He was slipping from her arms. "Soul?!" She yelled desperately. She thinks she yells out his name again but doesn't really care, she knows her mouth forms it, but she can't hear the word aloud.

They fell with a _thump_ to the floor. Maka let out a small shriek as she pulled away from Soul. She flipped him making him face the ceiling and checked his temperature using the palm of her hand on his forehead. She pulled her hand away. He was burning hot. He was shaking terribly.

She hears someone yell Soul's name maybe it was her, she doesn't know. All she knows was that she has to do something. Her vision goes blurry, she realizes she's about to cry.

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry for the short chapter. :( I promise to update tomorrow. :D Just a heads up! Nov. 5 will be the end of my sembreak. Which means updates will come in slower. I've just seen my schedule and asdfghjkl! It's half day just like my first sched but this time it's in the evening. D: CRUD BALLS.

* * *

**SHOUT OUTS FOR MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH LOVELY READERS. :D**

**SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid, **Aw thank you. :D A COOKIE? SEEEEEEEEEEEND ME ONE. :)

**moemoekyun, **THANK GOODNESS! Thank you for reading. :) P.S. I just love the rain. :D SHARE.**  
**

**Sincerely The Sign Painter, **It's fine. :) I'm glad you found it. :D**  
**

**Jasmine98, **Why, thank you. :D**  
**

**xXRedxRosesXx , **WOW! I'm so lucky to be the first one to give it! Thank you! I know it loves you too!

**DemonKing537,**Hahahaha! Thank you. That touched my heart. :P

**CottonCoccon, **THANKS SO MUCH for reading! I'll update faster. :)

**scenegurl20, **They love you more! :D

**dark shadow400, **Thank you! :) I hope I wont disappoint you! :D

**DemonKing537, **Double review? :D HAHAHA! Thanks. :* I hope so. :P I'll do my best!

* * *

Until next time!

XOXO


	4. Chapter 4

"Maka, he'll be alright." said a concerned Naigus as she stood in front of the pair.

Maka held Soul's numb hand. "I'm still staying." She said under her breathe.

"He would want you to go home and rest." Naigus urged.

"He would want to wake up with someone by his side." Maka snapped glaring at Naigus. She knew Naigus was only trying to help her but she hated how Naigus wanted her to leave Soul.

Naigus met Maka's glare with a frown. "Maka, you've been here for 2 days. You don't eat, don't sleep you haven't even taken a bath yet."

It's been almost 2 days since Soul collapsed and he hasn't woken up yet. They say it's a terrible new flu and that it attacks exhausted bodies making them weaker and weaker. Half of Shibusen has it and that includes Liz. Apparently she also has the flu and it's been a week yet she still hasn't woken. It was no shock that most of the Shibusen students were having it since they have been working nonstop it also explained why the students were dwindling in numbers whenever they have lessons or O.R.

"Let's hope my stench wakes him." Maka hissed crossing her arms.

Naigus walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Maka, be reasonable about this. This is Soul were talking about he'll be furious if he finds out you haven't left his side." Naigus reasoned willing the young Meister to go home and rest.

Maka looked away stubbornly. "He would do the same for me."

"Let her be, Naigus." Both turned and saw the mad doctor, Stein. He was sitting on his revolving chair hands resting on the back rest.

Naigus raised a hand. "But-"

"I said let her be." said the unfazed Meister spinning the screw in his head.

Naigus scowled at him and turned away leaving the two Meisters.

"How's he doing?" He asked fiddling with a plastic bag.

Maka looked down on the unconscious Soul. "They don't know. He hasn't woken up yet like the others."

He throws her the bag and she catches it looking down on it, it was food. She couldn't remember the last time she ate, maybe it was before she left school 2 days ago, she didn't know. She hesitates and thought of giving it back but her treacherous stomach growled. "Thank you." She manages.

Stein eyed her. "You look like you haven't eaten in days." He commented looking at her even scrawnier body than her usual.

"Oh, thanks. I thought I looked worse." She said opening the Styrofoam container.

Silence filled the room the only sound that could be heard was Maka's chewing.

"In all my years here in Shibusen I've never seen such a bond like you two have." Stein said not exactly looking at them but at their souls.

Maka shrugged. "Just because I was able to make him a death-"

Stein cuts her off. "I wasn't talking about you making him a Death Scythe. That part is easy. Anyone can do that. I'm talking about your resonance with each other." He pauses and looks at her in the eye. I've never seen such a powerful bond though the two of you do nothing but fight and argue, it's as if your souls were made for each other."

Maka went silent. She didn't know what to say about that.

"Has anyone aside from you ever wielded Soul?" He asks resisting the urge to ask her if he could possibly dissect the two of them.

Maka shook her head. "Aside from Blackstar, none that I know off."

A smirk tugged on the corners of Steins mouth remembering how terrible Blackstar and Soul's resonance. "Who else has visited?" he asked trying to keep Maka talking so she wouldn't go back to her emotional state.

"Papa, Blackstar, Tsubaki, Kid, Patti and-" she snarled remembering the brown haired pain in the ass, "Jackie."

Jackie came to visit as soon as she heard about Soul getting the flu apparently Kim has it as well and she 'just wanted to check up on Soul since she was dead worried about him' Maka scowls again.

She hated her she decided.

* * *

Maka was laying her head down on Soul's bed holding his hand to hers willing him to wake up or if possible to suck all the pain out of him so she could have it instead.

Two days ago Soul was hugging her and just like that he was sprawled on to the floor shaking. She didn't know what to do then. All she knew was that she had to do something before it was too late. She pushed herself away from him and crawled to the phone it slipped a few times because she was shaking as well. When she finally had a good grip she fiddled with the button. She didn't know who she was calling but she was sure whoever her hands were dialing was willing to help her.

"Hello?" Cooed someone from the other line.

She didn't answer at first as she eyed the still shaking Soul.

"Pa-pa..." She managed, she was crying.

"Maka?" The answerer guessed no more was the cheery voice. Maka's cry through his phone confirmed who it was. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?! Where are you?!"

"Papa, Soul, he, he collapsed. I don't know what to do." She muffled biting her lower lip until she could taste blood.

The voice that came wasn't like her father at all as he said, "Don't move. I'm on my way. I'm coming get you." It sounded like he was running already.

Maka was flood with relief when he came, she hasn't felt in a while for her father. He was huffing and sweating all over as he flew to Maka and Soul's side. He was telling her something but she couldn't understand.

Now, they were in the infirmary. She wasn't used to Soul being the one who was sick. It was always her that was at the infirmary. The last time she was here for Soul was when he was cut in the chest and she didn't feel like remembering that. The memory of that night always shook her to her feet. She had nightmares about it, up to now she still couldn't look at his scar without clinging and losing her breath.

Immersed in her own thoughts Maka didn't notice the note until it landed on her palm, it was written in blood like always.

...

..

.

_Meet me at your apartment._

* * *

A/N: Am not happy with this one. It seems FORCED. :( Oh well. Next chapter in coming! :D

I have my plot! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I know now how I'm gonna do everything. Guys... I'm gonna tell you know that you will hate me. You will so hate me in the up coming chapters and I apologize for the future chapters. SO HEADS UP. I already warned you.

* * *

**Fun facts about 'How it all began' and 'How it all ended'**

-Originally, How it all began was the one and only story I was gonna make for SE and it was supposedly combined with How it all ended unfortunately, I had to cut How it all began since it would be redundant if I tell you about Asura's story.

-Asuko was suppose to be dead at the end of How it all began.

-I was going to kill someone off in the story. Someone higher up like, Patti, Liz or Tsubaki but it felt like something was missing if I killed someone off so, nevermind.

-Asuko was brought up from an RP i used to take part in. HE WAS SO BADASS I FELL IN LOVE WITH HIM.

-I was secretly planning for Soul to be raped by a fangirl. :P but thought better of it.

-Kid and Maka's story will have a flashback in the upcoming chapters were in Kid will be telling you on how he got the picture how many years he waited for Maka etc.

-Harvar (Ox's partner) was suppose to be Maka's crush. IDK why but I wanted it but Maka already has Kid, Soul and Asuko so adding Harvar will ruin the love. :P

-Liz was suppose to be Jackie but UUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH. I love Liz I can't bring myself to hate her!

-I cancelled How it all began 2 times for I lost hope in it but found myself continuing it.

-I am both a SoMa and a KiMa (what's their ship called?) Though SoMa is my primary. :D

* * *

**SHOUT OUTS!**

**Mid-Summer Romance, **Aw! :') That was so sweet! Thank you so much! and Yes! I'm a filipino! :D Hihihihi! What a coincidence! **  
**

**Not loffed on, **Thank you! I always wanted to see how the two would fight for Maka on the series but I never got it. :P So I made one. :D

**new-Necro03, **Ack. Yeah. I updated both of my stories at the same time and had the files all jumbled up.

**xXRedxRosesXx,** I hate reading ones like that as well! D: It's absolutely dreadful! Don't worry I won't kill Soul off. I will kill myself if I do. :P**  
**

**sarahmaay, **HAHAHAHA! I know! BUT I LOVE CLIFFHANGERS! :D I would never! *smiles evilly***  
**

**XSeeYouAtYourDoomX, **It's alright! :D I'm glad you got to read it! WOW SOUL EVANS COSPLAY?! You have got to send me a pic! :P I'm glad you like it! OAO nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu h! My love for you is immeasurable (period) You're argument is now INVALID.

**Spade101, **SILLY! I won't ever kill Soul! Or will I?

**moemoekyun, **It's pronounced as TUH-WILL or TWO-ILL

**Jasmine98, **Of course I did! :P Reading reviews are one of the best things in writing. :)

**dark shadow400, **I hope this answers a few things. :D

**SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid, ***OMMMM NOM NOM* Yummy! :D Thank you! :*

* * *

UNTIL NEXT TIME!

XOXO


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: People! I've calculated the future chapters and I'm afraid it won't be that long. 10 chapters! 15 at most. :D So, yes yes! Enjoy this while you can. :*

Also, I don't think Kid will be in the story much. Just a few showings just to piss Soul off but nothing special.

* * *

Maka's feet carried her off to her apartment not knowing what came over her. Maybe it was the anticipation of knowing he was coming and that she wanted it to get over with, she didn't know. All she knew was that she wanted to see him and end this. She had just about enough if his games. She had better things to think about like Soul.

Maka kicked the door open a rush of cool breeze coming through the door. The room was dark but she didn't need the light to know that he was there.

"Show yourself." She snarled setting her eyes on the dark figure in front of her.

The dark figure came closer to her stepping into the light from the hallway. Asuko had changed over the years. He was much too handsome than she remembers him to be. His peach messy hair had darkened and he's much more taller now and broader. His jaw was still as strong as it was before but his eyes they said so much. It hurt Maka just to look at him. He was wearing his trademark black clothes. Black ancient looking jeans and a black rider jacket over a black v-neck.

"You've changed." She said commenting on him.

He watched her a blank expression on his face. "I could say the same for you." His voice was raspy like he was afraid to speak.

Maka might not be able to see him but Asuko always saw her, watched over her from a safe distance making sure that her hound of a weapon didn't sniff him out. It would always crush him whenever he sees her with him.

"What do you want from me, Asuko?" She asked almost pleading.

He let out a low chuckle this time, showing perfectly white teeth. "No, Maka. What do you _want _from me?" He said amused.

Maka looked taken aback. "I don't understand."

Asuko snapped his fingers making the lights open. "Obviously, you are in dire need of some help." He said motioning to her.

Maka frowned at him. "Just because I look terr-"

"No, that's not what I'm trying to say. You look beautiful as always don't you worry." He smiled at her as he rounded the dinning table and sat there. Maka stayed glue to the door frame observing him. "You need something and I can help you with that." He says throwing his arms at the back of his neck resting on it as he did.

"Something?" She asked. Deep down she knew what she needed from him.

He smirked at her. "Don't play dumb. You know all to well what you need from me." He eyed her. "As you can see, my powers have developed over the years."

Maka studied him intently like he was a painting in a museum. "You don't feel like a kishin." Maka said out loud.

"No, I'm not." His face hardens but flickers back to it's cool demeanor. "I still uphold the Shibusen ways even though I hate it. Madness does not struck me as powerful. It is a weakness." That was right. Asuko hated Kishin's more than anything. "Immortality does." He adds.

"How were you able to-?" Asuko cut her off.

Asuko smiled at her. "I entrapped my old master who was a witch and sucked every fiber of her magic." He looked bored all of the sudden like entrapping a witch was so easy. "But that's not I'm here for."

"Then why are you here?" Maka pressed.

Asuko grinned at her devilishly. "Still playing the innocent card are we? Trying to take in as much information as possible." He paused to look at her in the eye. A smirk tugged on the corners of his lips. "Fine. I'll let you play this card." He ran a hand through his messy peach hair. Maka could swear she saw sparkles coming out of it. "As I was saying earlier, my powers have developed over the years. I can give you anything you want or need for a price."

Maka scowled at him crossing her arms. "Is this a bribe?" She frowned at him. "Asuko, you know better than that." She scolded.

He laughed then. He had missed this girl. His eyes went still again locking eyes with her. "You know what I mean. Don't let me spell it out for you, darling."

Maka shrugged. "Please do."

Asuko grinned. She was playing coy with him. He knows that she knows what she wants yet, she wants him to propose it first. "As you know, there's been a terrible flu going around the city." Maka heart stopped, her breathe hitched up a few knots. She knew this was coming but she didn't know how prepared she was for it. "and how unfortunate it is that your little partner caught it." He sounded sincere, enough.

Maka eyes locked into his. "You didn't have anything to do with this do you, Asuko?" She snarled.

"Of course not. I had the flu myself a few weeks ago." Maka could tell he wasn't lying. If there was one thing about Asuko was, it was that he never lied and that he would never trick Maka. He learned his lesson from a few years back.

"Then why are you up? You look well, you don't even look sick" She said observing the boy.

Asuko shrugged. "Having powers has it's advantages." He stood up then walking towards the young Meister. "I can tell you this though. This flu won't go away that easily."

"W-what do you mean?" Maka stuttered gripping her arms tightly.

Asuko walked to her closer. "It's been a whole month since the the first one to acquire the flu was taken to the infirmary and yet she still hasn't woken up yet." Maka didn't bother to ask how he knew. "She has yet to show any signs of waking." Asuko took another step. "Your whole school not to mention the whole city has it." Step. "But you, have you noticed that you haven't showed any of the symptoms even if you live with one who has it. Mind answering why?"

"I don't know what your talking about." She said looking away from him.

Asuko smirked taking another step. "Oh, I think you do."

Maka clenched her jaw. "You saved me from the flu?" She managed to say.

Asuko smiled. "Bingo." He stopped walking towards her now since he was just a step away from her.

Maka frowned suddenly. "If you prevented me from having it, why didn't you stop Soul from having it as well?"

He shrugged. "Aside from the fact that I didn't want to, it was already too late anyway." Maka raised an eyebrow at him and he sighed. "After I caught the flew I quickly went to you and prevented you from having it at that time Soul had already caught it." Maka frowned at this. Soul was sick and he didn't tell her. "I hear the flu burns. I've felt it beforehand and I know it does. Did you know that there have been 7 deaths? What do you think is better a coma for life or death?"

"Where are you going with this?" She asked staring at his bright eyes. It was hard to look away.

He grinned. He knew, she knew. She was trying to convince herself that what he was proposing wasn't true.

Maka hated how he could read her. He made no move in saying it for her. She had to do it. He was making her say it. "You can take Soul's flu away..." She said under her breath.

He took the last step forward they were inches away from each other. Asuko could even feel Maka's hot breathe. He looked down at her a smile on his face. He dipped his head down so he his mouth leveled her ears. In a low husky voice he whispered, "For a price."

* * *

A/N: I did this in 30mins! Can you believe it? Neither can I! I hope it's good. I had it all planned out in my head. ASUKO IS JUST SO DREAMY. D: It hurts just thinking about it.

Guys, I think I portrayed Asuko a bit too much of a bad guy in the first story. Since y'know he did try to rape Maka and he did kidnap her but I needed him to do that to be be the wicked hawt bad guy. He has a good heart deep inside. All his feelings for Maka are genuine. He hates lying to her and tricking her but at that time he was so struck because of Maka and Soul that something clicked. BUT AGAIN he has a kind heart and he hates seeing Maka getting hurt in anyway. He loves her like that.

So, how was it? Any good?

* * *

**INFO ABOUT THE SO CALLED FLU: *LARVA FLU***

The flu attacks weak bodies and weakens them more, it sucks the the body of energy, nutrients or in short the life of the body like a larva. The symptoms for the flu are like a normal fever only when it gets out of hand, it is able to weaken the body, the body will start shaking and will enter a coma. The coma apparently burns. It is excruciating. The flu can kill and if not kill the body will be in a coma for life, as per Asuko. Since the coma/sleep causes burns from the inside the person usually dies.

No one has yet to survive the flu.

* * *

**SHOUT OUTS! ****SHOUT OUTS! ****SHOUT OUTS! ****SHOUT OUTS! ****SHOUT OUTS! ****SHOUT OUTS! ****SHOUT OUTS!**

******SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid, **You and I both. Let us create a battle plan then! TOGETHER WE WILL KILL HER. :)) If she hits on Soul? and what if I tell you she'll drug him and do something unlady like to him? :)******  
**

******TearsDrippingDown, **LOOOOOOOOONG TIME NO SEE! :D I'm glad you saw the sequel! :)

******dark shadow400, **Hahahaha! You do? I think I make my story a bit to obvious and predictable. :P But I love it that way. :D

******Mid-Summer Romance, **FELLOW PINOY?! :D******  
**

******xXRedxRosesXx, **It's such an honor! :) I love reading reviews. It makes writing more fun and exciting! Thank you very much!

******Sincerely The Sign Painter, **It hurt me too. :( Writing about Soul like that. I was literally pounding on my keyboard while I did the scene. :( It's alright! At least I got this review. :D

******CottonCoccon, **You are very welcome! Yes! A SoMa! :D I think it's safe to say that Asuko really didn't give Soul the flu but knowing Asuko he wanted to. :P You take care too! MUCH MORE BLESSINGS! :)******  
**

******sarahmaay, **That's so sweet! :( I hate how you guys make me so happy like this. HAHAHAHAHA! ILOVEYOU.******  
**

******XSeeYouAtYourDoomX, **Ow, Yeah. But you can always tell me about it! :D I'll be happy to listen/read. HAHAHA!

******Guest, **Oh no. Asuko has nothing to do with the flu though I can tell he wanted to give it to Soul though I assure you he didn't. :)

******DemonKing537, **ACK. D: Chem. That subject gives me nightmares. I don't think so, Maka was only able to unleash her weapon side because she was rather uhm, forced to by Asura and the fact that she is uncontrollable in her weapon form but that is a very interesting idea. I'll try to mash it in there. You're sweet. THANKS! :D

******Spade101, **AW! But that was the best part! Kidding! :P

******InuKag4evertogether , **I'm glad you're reading it! *drools* COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKIE! *om nom nom nom*

UNTIL NEXT TIME!******  
**

XOXO


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:

P.S. I thought of this chapter while I was shampooing my hair.

* * *

Maka was in a house or a cabin of some sort, from the windows it looked like the cabin was on a mountain side. The air was cool and clean not like the air in the city. The house was small and homey. It was the kind of house that pops inside your head when you imagine a grandmothers house only, this one had more boy in it. Just white and black colors, no other color insight. The house smells husky and minty though you can smell a hint of cinnamon and pastries like someone has been baking. There were no picture frams nor anything to show who owned the place.

She was sitting on a plain black sofa, alone. Is this where she and Soul would live in the near future? No, it wasn't. This was Maka's new home or cage to be precise, away from dear Soul.

Boots could be heard as her captor walked out of the hallway. It was a lovely sight if given a different circumstances. He was breath taking-ly beautiful as the warm sunlight showed him. He looked as if he was glowing. His ruffly, messy hair shown lighter his eyes were like crystal and those lips. Maka looked away.

If someone were to see this right now, it would look as if they were a young couple who eloped, running away from the world with only their love for each other to keep them intact but in this case there was no love.

He walked towards her a sleepy smile creeping through his face. "You're a smart girl, Albarn." He said throatily. Oh, she wished she wasn't. If she were in her right mind she wouldn't be in this situation. He tilted his head at her an adorable seductive smile in place.

It was all for her, any girl in her right might would jump on him and gobble him, he was hers but she didn't want him. She didn't want Asuko, she wanted Soul. Asuko was a gentleman enough, stealing a kiss or two but never asking for anything he knew Maka couldn't give, yet.

Maka haven't noticed how rich he was but she saw it coming. Asuko's parents were filthy rich and since they were killed off by kishin eggs when Asuko was little, he had all the money to himself when he grew up.

He leaned down on her then, she froze, he leaned some more, a thin line of sweat trailed down her forehead down to her neck, closer, she stopped breathing, his lips were close enough that she could feel his hot breathe.

She surged up. She was awake, she was finally awake. It was a terrible nightmare, or was it? She looked down and there in front of her was Soul's casket. She felt her heart tighten up. A hollowness could be felt from it like there was a hole in it. She was crying, the gang held her shoulders for support and comfort. Through her glassy eyes she saw Soul. Soul looked pained even in death.

She wailed and wailed and wailed. In her mind if she cried loud enough then maybe he might hear it and wake up to stop her from crying, to comfort her, to tell her everything would be alright because he was there, that he would protect her but he wasn't because he was dead. A pained expression on his face and nothing more. They lowered the casket.

She closed her eyes tightly and when the pain was gone she opened them again. She was in a dark room with only the light of the moon from the windows could be seen. She was back in their apartment or rather her apartment. She was in a corner hugging her knees and crying to herself, rocking herself back and forth, forcing the hollowness to leave her but it didn't. She shut her eyes again falling to sleep, tears falling down her pale white cheeks.

Maka jolted awake standing up from her seat. She was in a dark room again only this time she knew this was real. She was in the infirmary. She had been having the same dream since she met up with Asuko. She looked down, there lay Soul, the light of the moon illuminating his pale face. His chest rose up and down making her breathe out in relief, she didn't realize she was holding her breathe.

She fisted her knuckles only to hear a crunching sound. She opened them again only to find a paper written in blood, saying,

...

..

.

_You're a smart girl, Albarn._

* * *

_"You don't have to decide now. Meanwhile, I'll hold on to Soul's... er, pain. Just in case he gives while you're making your decision." He smirked. "Don't want my end of the bargain to die on me, don't we?"_

It's been 3 days since she met up with Asuko and every time she would close her eyes she would have the same dream every single time. It haunted her.

Asuko offered to heal Soul and everyone who has the flu in exchange for Maka, just Maka. She hated how she even had to hesitate but she couldn't do it. Not yet at least. She needed to see Soul one last time. Was sacrificing herself really worth it? Was it worth the lifetime she would spend with Asuko? She didn't know. All she knew was that she had to save Soul and possibly everyone else. At least Soul would life and she would be saving innocent lives in the process.

Even if Maka told Lord Death nothing would happen. For 3 long years Lord Death's been tracking Asuko sending Shibusen Sentinels to watch over Maka yet Asuko could still leave her notes and watch her from afar. Nothing could help her now.

_"When you make your decision, you know how to contact me."_

* * *

Soul knelt in front of her and held her hand in his. The warmth of their bond soothing them. He looked up at her with those blood red determined eyes. Her lips parted trying to find the right words to say.

They had just defeated Asura and Soul had just been made a Death Scythe. It was their first time home and Soul did something Maka didn't expect, he knelt down and looked right at her, telling her that he was hers forever. He swore to her that he would protect her with anything and everything he had.

"I love you, Maka Albarn. You drive me absolutely crazy sometimes and this is one of those times, but I love you and I will protect you with my life."

Maka shut her eyes at the memory. Where was he now? Maka's breathing hitched. "Where was he now when she needed him the most? She held her breath then.

...

..

.

"Asuko, I accept your offer."

* * *

A/N: I'm quite proud of this chapter one of few let me tell you. SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! What do you think? Is it as great as I think it is? :P

Guys! I'm afraid my updating streak will come to an end soon. :( School is just 2 days away. HUHUHUHU. :'(

* * *

**.LINE. SHOOOOOOOOOUT OUTSSSS .LINE.**

**Mid-Summer Romance, I**KR! :D *le cuddles fellow pinoy* I guess that means I did okay with the last chapter that makes me feel a lot better. AND A LOT MORE CONFIDENT. *does the confidence stride*

**Sincerely The Sign Painter, **What do you think of this chapter? I feel pretty good about this one hopefully it will be better than the last one. :D

**kisara124, **AW! Thank you! It's nice to see new readers. ILY! :*

**Guest#1, **Hopefully this chapter answered that but I feel like the next one will really show you what will happen. :)

**Setosora77, **THANKYOU! It's really nice to hear or in this case read what your readers think of it. :D I'm really honored that you like it. :)

**scenegurl20, **I'll try to upload the next one tomorrow. :D

**lstrange16, **I WONT KILL SOUL... or will I? :)**  
**

**dark shadow400, **I hope you love this chapter! :D I'll try to get the next one up fast. Though I think tomorrow's update will be the last of my everyday-uploads since sembreak is over. D:

**XSeeYouAtYourDoomX, **I LOVE HOW YOU LOVE HIM! I LOVE HIM TOO! But alas! Our Soul will always be first in our hearts. WOW! You're costume does represent our boyfriend. :P

**moemoekyun, **SORRY. :P YOU KNOW HOW I LOVE CLIFFS. :P HAHAHAHAHA! I guessing you guys want to throw me in one. :)))

**Marianah, **Thank you! And I will! ;* - that by the way is a wink kiss. I wink at you as I give you a flying kiss. :P

**sarahmaay,** HAHAHAHAHA! Thank you for telling me that. I was afraid it didn't have any feel to it.

**xXRedxRosesXx, **Better enjoy it. :P School is coming and I'm afraid my updates will be a little longer. 2-3 days tops. Aw. :) Thanks. I really love the reactions and your comments like these. It makes me really happy. THANK YOU!

**Guest#2, **I JUST LOVE WRITING CLIFFS! :D My friend even told me that if I write another cliff hanger she'd throw me in one. :P

**CottonCoccon, **HAHAHA! but isn't he so dreamyyyyyyyyyyyy? But SOUL. D: HE'S SO DREAMY TOO. Mix emotions. :P MORE BLESSINGS! :D**  
**

**Maka PurpleStar, **REALLY? :D WOW! That's the best compliment yet! Thank you! :D U MAKE ME SSSSSSSSSSSMILE LIKE THE SUN FALL OUT OF BED SING LIKE A RECORD~

**Until next time! **

**XOXO!**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:

I though of this one while I was brushing my teeth. This just proves that my burst of ideas pop rather expectantly. Why must my ideas come to me when I'm in the bathroom? Sooner or later it'll be while I do my- and you don't need to know that.

**TO ALL THE NEW REVIEWERS! Thank you for the reviews! FOR MY LOYAL AND FAITHFUL AWESOME OLD REVIEWERS, Thank you for the support! I don't deserve any of your praises but ehi. :') I love hearing them. :P**

* * *

How can you feel numb and still feel the excruciating feeling of your blood boiling, he didn't know. All he did know is the fact that a cool feeling of relief washed over him and suddenly his eyes shot open.

Soul's eyes adjusted to his surroundings not knowing where he was exactly. All he knew was that one minute he had Maka's warmth hugging him and the next was the feeling of the burning. Right now aside from the relief yet numb feeling from the pain he felt cold and alone.

He finally deduced that he was in a crowded infirmary, several people were standing up from their beds looking as pained yet relieved as he felt. He scanned the room but to no avail, she wasn't there. It disappointed him for some reason but decided that it was for the best that she wasn't there in such a dusty crowded room full of sick people. He was glad that she was possibly home and resting. He wanted that for her.

He sat up and cringed at the sharp pain that went through his body. How long had he been out?

"Oh, thank death!" Shrilled someone from a corner of the room. Soul flinched at it. He didn't have to turn to see that it was Naigus, Sid's partner. Soul scowled at the loud yell eyeing the woman with ravenous eyes. "Your finally awake!"

Soul scowled at her again and looked away still have hoping Maka was there with him.

Noticing him look for someone Naigus smiled through her body bandages. "If you're looking for Maka, I forced her to go home a few days back. She wasn't eating or sleeping she just stood by you." She paused to sneak a peak at the boy who was looking out the window an unreadable expression on his face. "You're a lucky man, Soul."

Soul felt his heart dip but hopefully managed to keep his face passive as he shrugged and finally looked at the woman in front of him. "I know I am."

Naigus studied him before saying, "You were out for a week."

His eyes narrowed.

"Yes, a whole week and Maka was here all the way." She continued looking down at her clipboard.

He suddenly wanted to see Maka. He suddenly longed for her warmth and feeling of togetherness but all he had was the feeling of relief yet coldness. He hated how he was so weak. He hated how he couldn't be strong enough to push the flu away. He was better than that. He hated getting Maka worried. He hated that she was alone right now. He hated how he was away from her.

Seeing this Naigus smiled again. "She's probably at home, don't worry Soul." She reassured him.

Soul scowled at her. "I'm not worrying."

Naigus eyes brightened. Soul wasn't kidding anyone. She knew that look. She knew it all too well. That look on his face, the look of longing, worry and incompleteness, she knew it. She suddenly missed her partner, Sid. She frowned but smiled again when she saw how Soul was acting. This boy, Soul, she's never seen him act this way. He was impatient and unsettling. He couldn't stop moving still rather hoping Maka was there. Soul was never the type to care so much yet seeing him like this it was so heartwarming. His eyes betrayed him looking so lost and so full of sorrow. She was happy he had Maka. Their bond was indeed something else. She didn't believe it at first but now, after seeing how strong they were in battle and in everyday life even though they did nothing but bicker they still were perfect for each other.

"Soul!" A voice yelled echoing through the small infirmary making Soul cringe in his bed. He threw a dirty look at the girl. Naigus wasn't surprised to see that it was that lantern girl, Jackie. Ever since Soul got the flu she'd been visiting secretly asking Naigus about how he was since she couldn't come near him she had Maka to blame for that and when Maka left she'd been visiting sitting beside him holding his hand even. If Maka knew. Oh, she would have a fit.

Naigus rolled her eyes.

She flew to his side a worried yet relieved look on her face. "You're awake!" She yelled again hugging him.

Soul pushed her away, glaring at her angrily.

Jackie paid no attention to this as she smiled at him resisting the urge to kiss him. "I'm so glad."

"Go away." He snarled. He wanted to see Maka, not this pest.

Jackie frowned. "Why are you acting like this?" She jabbed her thumb to her chest. "I was the one whose been at your side while you were asleep. I'm the one whose here right now. NOT MAKA." She was sounding hysterical. "She doesn't care about you! I do!"

Soul pushed himself off the bed. "Don't you dare talk about my Meister like that!" He eyed her hint of dangerous flashed before his blood red eyes.

Jackie crossed her arms. "Oh, I know her. She's stubborn, conceited, know-it-all and darn hell bossy. She doesn't deserve you."

"Jackie!" Naigus scolded.

Soul's eyes blazed. "Don't." He snarled eyeing Jackie as he was resisting the urge to break the females neck. There was one thing he hated most and it's when someone looked down on Maka.

"Soul, when will you realize that Maka isn't worth it?" Jackie continued not bothering how Soul was trying his hardest to keep his hands to himself and not at the girl's neck.

Naigus cleared her throat and tugged on Jackie's arm aware of how Soul was trying his best not to strangle her. Jackie pulled but it was no use. Naigus' held her in an iron grip hauling her out of Soul's sight but just when she was out of earshot Soul looked down and clenched his fist. "That girl is my everything. I would trade my whole life for her." He said simply still staring at his while palm.

Naigus smiled at this. If she knew better, Soul wasn't just talking about their partnership.

* * *

After a few more tests Naigus finally let Soul go home. He couldn't wait to go back to their apartment and see the first person he had thought of as he woke. He was frustrated on how Maka wasn't answering any of his calls. she was probably sleeping. She could sleep through a tornado and not know it when she was tired. Tired. He frowned. he made her tired. He pushed their front door open and was greeted with a smell of home.

Walking inside, the apartment was quiet. Too quiet. Something was different. It was colder than usual. He shrugged it off thinking it was just because he was gone for awhile and forgot how it was. Without hesitation he walked to Maka's door feeling confident.

He stopped in front of his Meister's door and hesitated. His confidence going down the drain. He hated yet loved how Maka could make him feel so sluggish and so uncool. He smiled as her smiling face popped inside his head with a deep breathe he knocked on the door. Again. Louder. Harder. The door creaked open he sighed. This girl. He peaked through the opening and lost his breathe.

The room was empty. The room he guarded like gold was empty. Maka's books were gone, her drawers were clean, her closet was empty and most of all, Maka wasn't there.

Soul's knees broke as he suddenly felt weak. He fell on Maka's floor. "Maka?"

* * *

A/N: I am so sorry for posting this so darn late. I just saw my schedule for this second semester and dear god. 7am to 5pm! What am I? High School? Uggggh! So much for my precious half days. :( College is being a pain in the- nose.

So what do think about this chapter?

You LOVE it? That's awesome! You should review.

You HATE it? That's too bad. You should review.

No OPINION? AW. You should review.

**I AM NOT PROUD OF THIS CHAPTER.**

* * *

**SHOUT OUTS!**

**moemoekyun, **I'm so sorry this took so long. D: It's just that schools being a paaaaain. I usually get home at around 9 in the evening since college is so far from home. :(

**Sincerely The Sign Painter, **REALLY? I'm glad you think so! :D You know how much I love cliffs!

**lstrange16, **Hahahaha! I love reading your drabbles! :)) Thank you for supporting this story! :*

**scenegurl20 , **You really think so? :D WOW! Thank you so much! It's so much fun reading your reviews! :)

**xSee You At Your Doomx, **LOL! :D It's funny. Your reactions I mean. :) It makes me so happy that I have the best readers! *le cries in a dark corner*

**DemonKing537, **I'm glad you think so! :D You're awesome! :)

**xXRedxRosesXx, **Yeah, I actually planned on keeping Soul like asleep for a very long duration and would only wake up when he heard Maka's screams but NAH. :P Anyways! i'm so glad you like it!

**sarahmaay, **Really? :D WOW! Thanks that makes me really really happy that you think so. :)

**dark shadow400, **It took longer than expected but I BLAME MY DAD. HE TOOK MY PHONE. MY PHONE! That had my draft! I hope you like this chapter though!

**Erstine 13624, **Thank you! :) I'm so glad to see new people that are reading my story! :D

**Mid-Summer Romance, **SOUL DID! HE DID! :D I'll tell more about it soon but for now this will have to do. :( It's ugly I know.

**InuKag4evertogether, **HAHAHAHA! Thank you! I'll try to do the next one real fast. :D

**Maka PurpleStar, **IT DID?! AW! :") I wanted that to happen! I mean to make your heart stop for just a few. :P I love that kind of feeling whenever I read something.**  
**

**ShadeWarrior, **YOU DID?! HOW! That's just wow! :) I'm glad you like it! I'll try to get more chapters up! Thank you for the really nice review! :*

**ICanDoAnything, **HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! :))))))))) I WIIIIIIIIIIIIILL!**  
**

**Guest, **Was it that predictable? :P Hahahaha! Glad you like it!

**ELMOSWURLDisscary, **you bring tears to my eyes! Thank you! :*

Until NEXT TIME!

XOXO

Again, I apologize for the late update and the terrible chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: *evil smirk* You will hate me for this chapter. :)

Thank you for your feedback guys! :D Just because you guys review a lot and 100 reviews is right around the corner I'll give you guys the next one. **ALSO! You guys can ask me anything you want to know about the story IF AND ONLY IF it's not about what's gonna happen next. :P I'll give you bits and pieces of the story as much as I can but aside from that YOU MAY ASK ME ANYTHING!**

(OMG! 100?! ILOVEYOUGUYS)

* * *

Soul gulped down another bottle of a greenish liquid smacking his lips together in satisfaction. He was in a pub near _his_ apartment. How long had he been here? How much has he drunk? He didn't know. All he did know was that it was helping his heavy feeling of loneliness subside. Judging by his blurry vision he has had enough but he still drank up.

He raised his hand up and the bartender nodded at him pushing another bottle to his direction. Soul hated drinking but after what happened in his apartment he didn't care anymore.

Hours ago he fell to his knees. The pain that he felt inside didn't compare to the pain he felt as his blood burned. The pain he felt was as if someone was squeezing his heart out. He could almost hear it break. A dozen questions went rushing through his head. Where was she? Why did she leave? Did she hate him for being so weak? Was she out for a trip? Would she be coming back? Could he come with her?

All those questions were answered when he saw a note on her bed.

_Soul,_

_I can't do this with you anymore. __I'm sorry. I just can't. I'm leaving. I can't return your feelings. It just isn't right for us. We aren't meant to be. Please don't look for me. I need space from you. Away from you. _

_Maka_

He remembered his knees weaken as a surge of emotions went through his body. Sadness, grief, sorrow. He read it again and again hoping that in some way it might change, the note might change into something else, but it didn't. He crumpled the paper in his hands angrily. He didn't want to believe it. Was he that weak for her? He had to agree.

If he put his mind into it he was sure he was able to will himself to understand that Maka could have someone better than him. That his feelings for her were getting in the way and why did he think that Maka would actually return his feelings? Of course she wouldn't! She could have someone better, stronger, someone who could protect her from harms way.

He hated how weak he felt and how he felt like ripping his heart apart. He flinched biting into his lower lip. He didn't stop until he tasted blood.

The day he told Maka his feelings, the day he swore that he would protect her and never leave her side was the happiest day of his life. He didn't realize how much he could care for something aside from himself. He couldn't believe he was capable of loving some so much that he was ready to give his life for her.

He had hoped Maka accepted his feelings and when Maka hugged him he though that maybe she did return it. It was childish of him to think so, of course Maka only saw him as a partner, her weapon, someone replaceable. It saddened him to think that Maka to him wasn't something like that. She was his life. She was the very fiber of his being. He loved her and she made him crazy.

He loved how she was so stubborn, so irrational and such a pompous nerd. He loved how her pigtails dangled at her sides. He love how she was always so head strong so strong. He loved taking care of her when she's sick, he loved cooking for her even though he hated cooking, he loved making her smile, he loved the warmth and the togetherness. He loved her and he hated how she wasn't there with him.

There were other girls out there he knew but he wanted one girl and that was Maka. He smiled at the memory as he and Maka were shopping once and a bundle of girls started to whisper about, blushing as they did. Maka looked as if she could break their necks but she kept cool and just shrugged it off just to show him how cool she could be. He remembered the sad look on her face when one girl sucked it up and asked for his number. Soul just eyed the girl and wrapped his arm around Maka's shoulder saying that he already had someone and that he only gave his number to her and her only. He remembers the smile on her face.

One time the gang went out and Kid was chatting it up with Maka when a flock of super model body girls came around and Kid stopped talking to her and just eyed some of the girls. He saw Maka's pout he guessed she remembered how men truly were. Soul made his way to her then whispering to her ear on how he never looked at another girl since he had Maka to look at. She blushed then and that blush was on his mind till now.

He felt another surge of emotions go through him. He closed his eyes trying to push back the emotions. He wasn't used to it. The feeling of loneliness and pain. He wanted Maka and Maka didn't want him. Something finally broke inside him as he faced a wall and started to punch it.

He didn't stop until a tear slid down his cheek. He eyed his knuckles then. They were purplish and bruised, swollen even. He ran out of the apartment and walked around city. The apartment had Maka all over the place and it crushed him. It crushed him in so many ways he just wanted them all to stop. The pain. He willed them away but to no avail. The hollowness was still there the hole in his system was still there. Not long he found himself inside a pub, ordering his heart out. The liquor was taking the pain away but not the hollowness and it angered him.

He felt like punching something, someone. He suddenly wanted to find Kid but felt like the comfy bar stool was better than Kid's terrible symmetrical face. Soul cursed. How he hated Kid.

Soon, he felt someone sit beside him and soon realized that, that person was staring at him making him even more angrier. He clenched his jaw in irritation as he faced the person.

He drew back when he saw that it was that annoying Jackie.

"What do you want?" He spat. "Didn't I tell you to leave me alone?" He could hear his drunkenness from his voice. Dear death, how much had he been drinking?

The girl looked at him worriedly placing a hand on his firm shoulder. "I saw you through the window and thought I could lend you a hand."

Soul shrugged the girls hand away from him. "Get away from me, god dammit." Oh how he wished this girl would leave him alone.

"For death's sake Soul. You've been here for hours!" She reasoned trying to reach out for him again.

Soul slapped her hand away. "Do I look like I care?"

"You're drunk." She tried again.

Soul frowned thrusting the bottle in the air. "You think I don't know that?!" He burped. He suddenly left cold.

Jackie took the bottle away from him and watched the boy she loved so dearly. It was clear in his unfocused eyes that he was going through something. Probably Maka's fault. If she was Maka she would treat Soul like a kind. She would never let anything happen to him. "Come on. I'll take you home."

Soul shrugged but felt himself being taken away from the pub. Soon his arm was around Jackie as she guided them to Soul's apartment. Soul didn't ask how she knew the way or the door he was losing consciousness fast and he didn't care. It felt nice to be held again.

"Oh, Soul. What's got into you?" The girl mumbled under her breath as she opened the door of the apartment. "You hate drinking." Soul scoffed already out conscious. She lead him to the couch wondering if Maka was around but deduced that she wasn't since the lights were off and the house looked rather dead. She smiled at the thought. Maka was out.

She laid Soul down slowly. He looked unconscious as he slumped down on the couch one arm dangling and another resting on his muscled stomach. She reached a hand down to him caressing his cheek with her palm. How she loved this boy.

The boys eyes lazily half opened. "Maka?" He slurred. The girl didn't speak holding her breathe. Afraid that if she did the drunken Soul might find out she wasn't really Maka. Soul placed his hand on her face then her heart beating fast, she tilded her head down and kissed his parting lips. He tasted like mint and beer. His breathe cool and full of alcohol. He kissed back slowly and intensely. "Oh, Maka." He moaned. She returned the kiss lustfully. She was fully aware that Soul thought she was Maka but she didn't care, she had Soul.

* * *

A/N: CUE ANGRY MOB OF READERS.

* * *

**SHOUT OUTSSSSSSS FOR MEH HAWTIES. :D**

**xXRedxRosesXx,**You're sweet. :') Thanks. :* But my schedules getting better so YES! I will be able to post. :D**  
**

**moemoekyun, **Glad you still support my story. :D It means A-lot. **  
**

**dark shadow400, **I KNOW RIGHT. THE PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIN. D:

**wolfrunnerable12, **you got that right. TSK. TSK. I was pounding on my keyboard because of Jackie.

**Guest,** Hahahahaha! BUT I LOVE THEM. :D Cliffy's I mean. :P You mean it?! Thank you. I FEEL THE CONFIDENCE!

**InuKag4evertogether, **I know. :( I was kinda tearing up at my own writing. :P I mean I already know what's gonna happen but I still the PAIN.**  
**

**Sincerely The Sign Painter, **I hope this ones good. :D I loved writing it. NOT BECAUSE OF THE KISSING SCENE but yeah. I love it. If only it were Maka.

**kisara124, **Aw. :") FOR REAL?! Thank you! I just love reading things like this. At some part authors like me kind of drain out of their confidence bubble and reading reviews like this makes my day. :D

**MelodyDTK, **MY HEART IS BREAKING TOO! I was literally tearing up as I was writing it. :P

**xSee You At Your Doomx, **SOON! If Soul finds her. :P We'll never know Kid might be the one to find her. *wink*or will Soul find her in time?! :O He might arrive late and Maka won't be Maka anymore!

**CottonCoccon, **Can't say... probably not. :P Kidding! Who knows! Maka might not be Maka anymore when SOul finds her. *hint hint*

**AJ679, **Awwww. :'( Thank you! I will never get used to reading such amazing reviews. :P ILOVEYOUGUYS. :***  
**

**sarahmaay, **YOU DID?! That is by far the best compliment/praise that I have ever had! OHGAWD. Now I'm tearing up. :P

Until next time!

XOXO


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand... I finally updated. SO. I secretly enjoyed the kissing scene from the last chapter. Only I wished it were Maka and Soul instead maybe make them have steaming hot make out sessions buuuuuuuuuuuut...

* * *

Jackie laid down beside him and tugged on his shirt. He kissed her deep and passionately scared that he might break her. She took his shirt off revealing a firm muscled stomach. She envied how Maka could have this everyday. She would have it soon enough. Soul moaned through his throat. "Maka..."

Soul scrambled on top. Pressing the girl down on the couch. "Soul..." She suddenly let out. Soul froze. His eyes shot open and narrowed at the girl under him. His red eyes widened even more as the realization hit him.

He jumped away from the girl slamming his back on the stone wall in the far corner of his dark apartment, his eyes ablaze. A look of horror pasted through his face. His bare back pressed agaisnt the cold walls his hands pushing him even more. Did he really do what he though he did? What would Maka think of him now? Did she see this coming? Was he being the uncool guys he disliked? Never. He was Maka's and Maka was getting him whether she likes it or not.

He didn't realize he fazed out until the girl sat up and looked at him indifferently. She had lost her chance with him. She opened her mouth to explain, tell him she loved him, tell him she'll be whoever he wants her to be but he raised a hand stopping her. He looked pale and unsettling.

"Get. Out." He said pointing a finger towards the door. He looked breathless and tired.

Jackie looked up shocked but Soul stopped her by jabbing his thumb to the direction of the door. He didn't want to talk anymore. All he wanted was to be alone and dream about Maka.

* * *

Soul slammed the door open. The room smelled like a infirmary, sterilized and alcohol-y. The house was dark but from where he stood patches and needles could be seen everywhere. Soul huffed. He ran all the way from his apartment to the out streaks of the city just to go to him.

"I wasn't expecting you so soon." The voice said. A rolling could be heard. It stopped as it hit something elevated and a loud crash echoed through the house followed by glasses breaking and other things. He stood and started to wind the screw in his head. He looked down at the young man that was in front of him. He knew all along that Maka was gone. He knew. He always knew. He also knew why she left but he would never tell Soul that. He was expecting the boy to be honest. He knew it was just about time till the boy had dreams of Maka leading him here, to his house, after all he knew how to find Maka.

The boy looked at him with desperate but determined blood red eyes. "How do I find her?" He practically snarled. He was still holding his double doors open not moving an inch.

Stein smirked. He knew this was gonna happen. "Meditate." He said with a shrugged eyeing the fine young specimen in front of him.

"Meditate?" Soul repeated in disgust.

Stein moved towards his chair and pulled it up right and sat down laying his chin on the palm of his hands. "yes, meditate."

Soul shrugged sticking his tongue out. "I don't have time to meditate." He snarled.

"If you want to find Maka you will have to." The professor said looking up at the boy. The boy was breathing heavily he probably ran all the way here.

Soul's eyes flashed with determination. "Okay. Meditate."

"They say that destined partners can feel each other without touching, know what the other is feeling. It's said that partners that are perfectly matched have certain ways to track and distinguish their partners even if they are miles and miles away." He paused and eyed the boy. "You know what I'm talking about don't you?"

Soul hesitated. He didn't know how much he was suppose to say to this maniac. True, he and Maka could do all of those but it was involuntary. "I can feel her."

"Only bound partners can do this. I, in fact haven't even felt this but how I wish I could. How I envy you. I was never a person to bound with just one but a lot thus I could never feel this 'feeding on each other' thing that you and Maka do." A smirk crept through the man's face. "Allow me to dissect you when you find Maka." He said raising a scalpel a dangerous glint in his eyes.

Soul's eye twitched. "I'll pass."

"That's too bad. I'll make it quick I promise."

Soul inched away from the professor that was rolling closer to him with a scalpel in his hand. "Yeah, so meditating. How do I do it?"

The crazed professor drew back from him fazed maniac state and smiled lazily. "You've done it before."

Soul frowned at the memory. "-and it almost cost me Maka."

"Life is all about risks."

* * *

Soul sat there in the middle of a dark room with no windows. The only light was coming from the scented candles that were lit around him. He crossed his legs and closed his eyes. Stein told him that he had to clear his mind and focus on Maka. No extra thoughts. No thinking about why Maka left. No thinking about how miserable he was. Nothing. Just Maka. It wasn't that hard. All he could think about was Maka. Her hair, her olive eyes, her scent, her laugh, her touch, her warmth. He shivered at the thought. His eyes shot open as the lingering warmth wrapped around him. It felt so real, like Maka was also thinking about him his eyes flashed with determination, eyes ablaze.

_I will find you, Maka._

* * *

A/N: School is literally killing me. Plus I swim everyday now. Every night 100 laps. I WILL LOSE WEIGHT. 95 pounds here I come!

By the way, how's this chapter? Short, yeah but not that good. I had to cut it short for the next part. :)

FOR THE NEW REVIEWERS! It makes me so happy you decided to show yourselves and review. I LOVE THEM ALL. As for my faithful reviewers, you know I love you all. :D :* You make this story so freaking lovely since I get to hear all those wonderful reviews!

* * *

**SHOUT OUTS FOR MY LOVELIES!**

**Guest#1, **It hurt me to make that chapter. I hated how Soul was kissing Jackie and not Maka. It was killing me to even write about it but it had to be. :( Thank you! I'll make the next one quick. :)

**ToWriteBlakeOnHerArms, **OMG! OMG! IKNOWRIGHT! I simply despise her even though I made her who she was I just hate her. :(( I wouldn't mind you murdering Jackie. I'd even join you in doing it. :P

**X-StarMaidenGazer-X, **It was a real pain to write about. I wish I could have given Soul and Maka their own intimate time before she left butttttttttttt it was just wasn't meant to be. NEXT CHAPTER! :D**  
**

**dark shadow400, **I love drunk people! :P They do the most weird things and act so out of the ordinary or out of this world from their usual selves.

**Ayame-knight, **Aw. :P I just had to do it. It was to make Soul really really doubt himself for Maka. Even though he vowed that, Maka was his.**  
**

**Sincerely The Sign Painter, **Thank you! :D I see a lot of violent reaction towards Jackie but it's good that you still keep yourself in tact. :P I was about to call on some group called 'murder jackie, skin her alive and boil her in oil' kind of thing. You're welcome to join! :))))**  
**

**Guest#2, **Oh I did too. :( She's just so UGH. :P

**wolfrunnerable12, **Can I have one of those frying pans? :) I LOVE TANGLED! I really do! I plan to put a lantern thingy here but I'm afraid I wont be able to do that part right so it's still pending.

**anna114, **Aw. :( I can't understand but if google translate is right then, I'll go make some SOMAs soon but for now it's just Soul and lil ol jackie. :P**  
**

**kisara124, **I know! :( It was really heartbreaking to write about. I swear but ALAS. I had to do it. I kept on imaging it was Maka instead to keep me from punching my monitor. :)))**  
**

**sarahmaay, **Could be. :P BUT SOUL IS SO GAWD DAMN GORGEOUS that she can't even notice the other dude. :P**  
**

**xSee You At Your Doomx, **OHYES! BITCHSLAP JACKIE TILL SHE BLEEDS TO DEATH then proceed to have hawt make out sessions with the ever so lovely Soul. HAHAHAHAHA! i might just use that OC. :D **  
**

**MelodyDTK, **Awwww. :') Thank you. Yes! I try to really make it emotional because I love the stories that make me feel so much feels that I just want to punch my life away *kidding* so yes! Thank you! I really love your review! I'm not that good but thank you! You filled up my confidence meter! THIS IS MY REVIEW OF THE CHAPTER! :D The next chapter will be dedicated to you. :* Thank you again. (I actually teared up at your review not that I would tell you y'know)

**jasmine98, **Thank you! :D and yes, JACKIE IS SUCH A PAIN IN THE ARMPITS! :P

**ELMOSWURLDisscary, **I'm glad you feel the same way about my hatred for her. :)

**scenegurl20, **HEY THERE! :D Ehi! :") I'm glad you like this one. I tried to pull out more feels y'know and I'm glad it worked out fine I'll try more things later on. :D See you in the next chapter!

**SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid, **I WILL JOIN YOU IN DOING THAT. I'll hold her and and and you get the knife or rather steal one from Stein then will slit her and and we'll rip off her heart and and yeah. :))) Hahahaha! I miss writing her too. :(

**moemoekyun, **WAAAAAAH. :(( Hahahaha! You'll love me again soon. I'll continue to win your heart in thhe later chapters! :D

**LeaCarosella, **Hey there new guy! :D Yes, I believe she does need to die. :P But seeing Maka and Soul back together will kill her inside! I can't wait to write about Maka and Soul making out while she watches!

**TearsDrippingDown,** I thought I mentioned it last chapter but maybe I said it wrong. :P Sorry! Yes! He took her or rather she came to him. :)

Until next time!

XOXO

**Review and it will make me happy! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: **Dedicated tooooooooooo, "MelodyDTK" MEEEEEEH! ****Why you make me feel so much feels? :P Your reviews really really make me want to write some more. Hahahaha! So this fast update is for you! Thank you for supporting this story! :***

* * *

Soul slammed his head on the wall in anger. He's been at it for days yet he still couldn't get a feel of where Maka was. He spent all of his time meditating at Stein's and nothing else. He doesn't even go to school anymore and what for? Maka was gone and Jackie kept on trailing around him.

Stein said that he kept on forcing it too much that it has to happen naturally but Soul couldn't help it all he thought about was Maka. Why Maka left him, what would Maka say if she knew what he and Jackie had done, the idea of meditating and thinking about Maka was so at first. Now, that he had gone through it for 3 days and still had nothing it was depressing and agitating.

Stein kicked him out for he started to thrash around in his house going wild to take a break and breath. He said that Soul needed some fresh air away from candle scents. Soul hasn't slept in a week as well, hasn't eaten a proper meal, hasn't been a human for quite sometime. He was depressing to look at. His eyes were dead like the color had drained out his usual snow white hair was even more paler.

The news that Maka was gone went quickly around school around Death City even. Soon everyone knew that Maka left and Soul was devastated. People would give him pitiful and sympathetic looks when he passed by but he didn't care. People whispered about him and his locker would be filled with even more letters that he would rip apart without even reading.

Blackstar had tried to cheer him up, he took Soul to the pub but Soul ran off and cursed at him, yelling and looking rather hysterical. The others tried to help too but after Blackstar's plan he didn't look so eager to be helped anymore. He was still Soul but it was like he was living automatically, like his mind was elsewhere.

It was just a matter of time before Lord Death called him but it didn't turn out very well. Soul just sat there empty minded looking down at his reflection from the tea he was given and just stared. Lord Death wanted to chop him but decided not to the boy already had too much to think about.

Everyone was worried about him, they were even more worried about him than the missing Meister. People think they had a fight and that Jackie was the reason. Apparently Jackie blabbed about having a heavy make out session with Soul and that went around school after than anything that's ever been said.

"Soul Evans? He finally made a move on someone else? You must have the wrong guy."

"It's true!"

"No wonder Maka left."

"He's just like every other guy."

"That's impossible he would never! He's as hard as stone!"

"I heard Jackie drugged him."

"Of course that's what he would say."

"It's the only explanation."

"Nah, he probably got it on with Jackie since Maka's such a prune."

"Lucky Jackie."

That rumor killed him most of all. He'd been beating himself up for it and Jackie just had to make it worse. He hated himself for it and he hated how what the people said was true. How was he going to get Maka back with this? Did Maka leave him because he yelled at her the other day before he was attacked by the flu? Was she mad at him for reacting so madly? Did she get mad at how protective and possessive he was about Maka not talking with Kid? How will she react if she heard about this rumor about he and Jackie? He closed his eyes angrily.

He was at his apartment. In his room. He wanted to leave and never come back to the apartment but he just couldn't. It was his and Maka's. He just couldn't give it up. To him if he gave the apartment up then it would mean that he gave up on Maka. The apartment was depressing, everywhere he looked he could see Maka. It stung him and he would flinch away to his room.

Once he would go to Maka abandoned room and just stare at it. He would stare until he could feel his eyes water and he would have to blink them away and run back to his room. He was terrible like that. He was a failure as a weapon and a failure to Maka. He was a failure in so many ways that he hated himself so much. He slammed his head on the wall again, cursing loudly.

It's been a whole week and yet he still didn't have progress with the meditating thing Stein had proposed. He suddenly felt angry at everyone. Angry at Jackie for using him, angry at the bartender for making him drink, angry at Maka for leaving without telling him, angry at the people that sent him letters, angry at the people that pitied him and finally angry at himself for making them all happen.

Soul didn't hear his front door open until his own door was opened. His heart told him it was Maka but his mind said otherwise. He turned from his wall to the door hopeful and his heart fell looking back to the wall and slamming his head again.

"What do you want?" He snarled pathetically at the man.

The man walked to him and sat on his study chair looking at him with not pitiful and sympathetic but simply sad eyes. Soul hasn't seen him since the news about Maka missing went out. Soul was afraid the man was mad at him. He was afraid that the man would tell him how unworthy he was of his daughter. It was a sad truth but Soul already saw it coming. He braced himself for what Spirit would say but the man didn't speak and Soul turned to face the man but the man was looking down his red hair covering his eyes.

He looked as devastated as he was. He looked pale, thin and looking like he would die in a few days. Soul looked away. Did he look as dying as this man was? The two Death Scythes sat there silently their slow breathing was the only thing that could be heard until Soul sucked it up and eyed the man. "I'm sorry." He said raspily. He didn't realize how horrible he sound it must be because he hasn't said a word apart for yelling in a whole week.

The older Death Scythe looked up at the younger one and smiled, a sad smile. "She's lucky y'know?"

Soul was taken aback, lost for words, he didn't expect that. He expected for him to start yelling.

The Death Scythe didn't wait for the younger one to reply as he continued. "I've never seen Maka like she is right now, happy. She was always a man hater. It's because of me of course, I was never a loyal husband but I loved my family. She hated men so much but when she was with you-" He stopped and smiled at the memory of Maka telling him that she found a perfect partner. "-you were a great exemption."

The boy stared with utter disbelief as the man went on.

"She never trusted men thinking that they're all unfaithful and I couldn't blame her. Her own father." He looked down sadly then looked up again with a smile. "Oh but you Soul, you were different. I don't know how you did it but you did. She was so happy. I could never make her that happy like you can."

Soul was still speechless and watch the man with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"I've never seen anyone so loyal and faithful like you, Soul. You treated her right." Spirit said smiling up to the younger man.

Soul looked away. "Haven't you heard? I'm the new player." He snarled.

Spirit laughed at this. "Surely, you don't really think I believed that rumor?" he said amused.

Soul eyes widened and looked back at Spirit.

"I'm unfaithful Soul, not stupid." Spirit smiled again. "I know what players look like and I have to admit with your looks you do look like one."

Soul frowned at him. "Wow. Thanks." He said sarcastically.

"You didn't let me finish." Spirit said watching the young man that had his daughters heart. "You may look like a player but I know that you aren't one."

Soul relaxed and frowned again. "I may not be a player but I'm a terrible partner."

Spirit watched as the boys eyes flashed and dulled. "Because Maka ran away?"

Soul looked up. This man who was usually stupid and unfaithful was actually saying something rather serious and deep. "Yes. She went away because I was a idiot who was weak."

"Soul, if there's one thing I know about you it's that you aren't weak. You are an amazing partner for my daughter. Why do you think I allowed you to live with here huh? You saved her so many times to count. You risked your own life for her." The older Death Scythe placed a hand on the younger ones shoulder. "Soul, Maka chose you. She trusted you. She loves you and she wouldn't leave you. Trust me on this."

Soul lifted his low eyes and nodded. He finally understood why he couldn't find Maka. He was blaming himself and that stopped him from finding her he built a wall of pity and anger that pulled him away from her. It was true. Maka wouldn't leave him. Maka wouldn't simply leave.

Soul stood up then and smirked at the man. "For a pervert you actually made sense." He said as he ran out of their apartment and dashed to Stein's house fully aware that it was in the middle of the night. He didn't care. He was finding Maka.

He slammed the patch door open again and without waiting for the owner of the house to let him in he made a run for the room Stein set up for him. He sat down sucked in the candles smoke and closed his eyes. Soul let go of all the blame all the sorrow and finally just focused on the person he loved the most. After a moment Soul then opened his fiery eyes full of hope and determination.

"I know where she is."

* * *

A/N: AH. Hooray for long chapters. I wrote this after my swim. GOSH. I have no comment about this one. I feel like it's missing something? I think I'm losing my touch. :(

Now playing...

PATRON TEQUILA.

* * *

**SHOUT OUTS!**

**moemoekyun, **You got it all wrong! :P I wont really steal you from him. I have my own boyfriend. :) I was just saying that my story would steal you away. :))

**xXRedxRosesXx, **I was looking for you actually! :P I was kinda sad I didn't see you review and when I saw this review I was like. "OH THANK GOD." HAHAHAHA! :D**  
**

**LeaCarosella, **Thank you! My heart really warms up and does back flips whenever I read reviews like yours. Thank you! :)

**kisara124, **OH DEAR. It reminds me of my own uncle. Maybe were talking about the same Uncle. :P Kidding! :D

**wolfrunnerable12, **I would love to read about that one! GO! make one! I'll be your number one fan. :D

**bowserr, **Oh. Hahahaha! I'm glad you changed your mind about the story.

**dark shadow400, **I blame my dad for it. :P He loves swimming so I get hiked up at it too. :) I'm glad you liked the chapter it means a lot! That chapter wasn't my best. :(

**X-StarMaidenGazer-X, **Thank you! :) I'm glad you still like it even though it wasn't one of my best. :P

**SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid, **I'll go get the blueprints for our 'skin Jackie alive' plan. :P Not really. :))) I love moving around. When I type and write I usually move arounf with my lappie at hand. :D**  
**

**sarahmaay, **I WOULD SO SAY THAT TOO! OMG! :))))) FANGIRLING! *dies from nose bleed***  
**

**Eivexst, **Thank you for reviewing and showing yourself! it means a lot that I heard from you! :) I am! The people that read the story are really nice. I love them all. :P I've also been wondering about that actually... hmmm... *goes into deep thought*

**anna114, **Will do! :D I'll try to get the next chapter up. :)

**Guest 2, **You did?! Wow! Thank you! I love how you think so. :) I'll get more chapters up in a few! :*

**TearsDrippingDown, **I do too! D: Curse her every being.**  
**

**scenegurl20, **Yeah. It would have been terrible. :( I just hate and love the scene at the same time since we get to see Soul's love for Maka yet he had to do it with Jackie. THE PAIN.**  
**

**lstrange16, **Nyahahahaha! :D I love your drabbles! Mind if I join Maka and Soul with what their gonna do? :P

Until NEXT TIME!

XOXO

**Review for happiness!**


	11. Chapter 11

Maka decided that she hated going out with Asuko. Whenever she and Asuko would go out to buy their daily needs or to restock their food, there was never been a time when they would go out and Asuko wouldn't be flocked by frantic drooling boggled eyed girls. He would shoo them away or rather, glare them away with a trademark scowl which was quite scare but still the persistent girls still flocked. It was driving Maka crazy. Not that she liked Asuko and all that.

To her Asuko was her captor and nothing more. A person that was keeping her from her home, her life and her Soul. The first few days were the most horrible. The pain and the coldness of her inner warmth that Soul filled was chilly and lonely. She would wake up in the middle of the night yelling and screaming while she cried. She wouldn't stop until she wrapped her arms around herself as she rocked herself to sleep like a crazy person.

The pain and loneliness in time became durable but she felt numb all over. On the day that she left Asuko condured this orb that showed her Soul to prove to her that Asuko did his part of the bargain. Soul was alive and awake looking healthy and relieved. Was it because the flat-chested Maka was gone and he knew it? Was he happy and relieved that she was gone? She shook the thought away. Soul wasn't like that. Her heart clenched when she saw Soul's longing face and wondered if it were for her but then Jackie appeared and Maka had to surpass a shriek at the look Jackie was giving Soul.

She wanted to tear her away from him, pull out all the hair from her body and dip her in rubbing alcohol, maybe even skin her and throw her in boiling oil. That night Maka thrashed around in her comfortable elegant must-cost-like-a-billion-bucks and was unable to sleep. She wanted to see Soul and maybe yell at him for being with Jackie just because she was gone.

When she was unable to stop herself she grabbed for a plump fluffy pillow and buried her face in it screaming her heart out. Asuko who felt her distress felt terrible and came up to her telling her he would let her see Soul one more time. He conjured another orb and it showed the pub and there sat Soul- with Jackie. Maka clenched her jaw as her heart tightened in her chest. No words could express how betrayed and horrified she was. She sacrificed herself for this man who was now currently drinking his hearts content with a slut. Did she regret trading herself for him? As much as she hated to admit it she didn't. Saving Soul, to her, was worth everything.

Maka gasped when Jackie brought Soul to their apartment and was unable to stop the yelp that escaped her lips as Jackie leaned down to kiss Soul's plump parting lips. Tears prickled her eyes as the urge to flung herself on a cliff. All through this Asuko sat beside her in her bed silently averting his gaze away from the orb. He didn't know what Soul was playing at but it was helping him get Maka's favor and trust. He didn't like how Soul was doing it since it was clear how Maka was hurting inside.

Asuko lifted his hand up to make the orb vanish when Maka stopped him by tugging on his arm like a child. She didn't want to watch but she couldn't stop watching. Was Soul really going to do it? Her question was answered when she saw Soul take his shirt off and straddle the girl that was below him his eyes glistening with lust and pure longing.

Asuko then waved his hands away dispelling the orb as Maka closed her eyes then and buried her face in her hands. She shook and started to shake uncontrollably. Asuko wrapped his arms around the petite damaged girl and wondered if showing her Soul was the right decision he decided that it was when Maka leaned towards him and buried her face in his hard muscular chest.

Every night when Maka would have her terrible dreams Asuko would come into her room and just hold her. It was pure bliss, the thought that this girl would soon be his. He smiled and held the girl to him.

Maka scowled at the girls that tugged on Asuko's arm. He wrenched it back and threw the girl a dirty look the girl quivered at first but regained her composure and started to pull on his arm again. They were at the village near their cabin. The village was wedged in between two mountains it was small and falling behind on the real world but it only made the village more lively.

The people all knew each other and the village bustled with a cheery atmosphere. Ripping her eyes away from Asuko and the flock of girl Maka let her mind wonder about the small village. The wind blew a cold breeze making Maka cling to her wool jacket that Asuko gave her.

The husky scent of Asuko greeted her as she buried her red nose on the soft fabric. It was about 9 o'clock in the morning yet dozens of people made their way to the market place. They had already finished their shopping and Maka couldn't wait to go back. Maka always dreamed of living in a place like this, small and away from the polluted city. She closed her eyes as another cool breeze blew the cold only reminding her of Soul. A sharp pain stabbed her chest as she thought of it.

She felt a soft tap on her back and she turned only to be greeted by red eyes. Her heart contracted thinking it was Soul. He finally found her! She knew he didn't just forget about her and leave her! He came to get her! Maka's eyes started into the boys pale red eyes as her heart sank when she realized that it wasn't Soul. It was foolish of her to think so. The boy stood a bit taller than her with jet black hair he smiled cheerfully at her. She was unable to stop the frown that crept her face as she watched him.

"Hi," he greeted with his warm smile his smile didn't falter as Maka continued to stare at him not returning his greeting. Death, when had she become such an anti-social pig? When Maka made no move to answer him back he continued a smile still in place. "Don't recognized you." He said. "You must be new here." He reached his hand out. "I'm-" He stopped med sentence when he was wrenched back rather harshly.

Maka looked behind the boy and saw Asuko eyes glowing angrily. The boy glared at Asuko piercing him with his set of cold eyes but when Asuko's eyes flashed dangerously looking as if he could tare the boys bare head off he raised his hands up in surrender at Asuko who's glare didn't falter.

The boy then backed away from him and scurried away. Asuko's eyes trailed after the boy debating if he should teach the boy a lesson or two but he was brought back to reality when Maka cleared her throat. He gazed at her eyeing her intently his eyes soften at her. "Are you alright?" He said finally after sometime.

Maka resisted rolling her eyes at him. "Fine." She said matter of fact. His eyes narrowed at her coldness.

"Are you hungry?" He asked trying to search her face for emotion.

Maka's features softened at his tone like he was sincere and really concerned for her well being. Maybe Asuko was really her destined partner. He wasn't that bad. She thought. Asuko had done a lot for her in the past few weeks. He took care of her and watched over her. He let her see Soul and he comforted her about how Soul acted. "A little." She said more softly.

"Let's go back then." He grinned happily hovering beside her and glaring at the men that passed by them. "I'll cook tonight." He said as they walked back to their cabin a few clicks away from the village.

* * *

Asuko's cabin was just like her dream a few days back. It was a spacious wooden cabin that overlooked the village. It had a homey feel to it and if Maka had to be honest with herself this is what she imagined her rest house would be like. Everything about the place yelled comfort and warmth yet she still felt empty and chilly.

She sat down the couch facing the fire place where Asuko had just started a small warm fire. She sipped her hot chocolate and looked down at the cup into the brownish liquid. A girl she didn't recognized was looking back at her. This girl was thinner and scrawnier and she looked lost and damaged yet hopeful- but for what?

Could she really start a life with Asuko? She closed her eyes. Could she really do it? Shhe opened her eyes again and stared at the girl in the cup. She had accepted her situation a few days back. She didn't want to be found. She was happy here. Away from her life, away from everything. It was for the best she tried to tell herself.

She looked up then and stared at the flickering fire. She could hear Asuko chopping something in the kitchen. She frowned at the sudden feeling of warmth that went through her, the feeling was all too familiar, all too real to be a sudden memory, an image of Soul flashed before her very eyes. He was sitting in the middle of a dark room with lit candles. He was thinking of her. He was calling out to her. She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt Asuko's hand on her shoulder.

He was looking at her funny. He knew something was up. He felt it through the wavelengths. "Is everything alright?" He asked. He didn't have to ask. He knew and Maka saw it. A few weeks ago she might have pushed his hands away and maybe even yell at him, tell him that she was not okay and that everything was not alright but that was then and this is now.

She smiled warmly at him and placed her hand on top of his hand. "Yeah, it's nothing." She reassured him. "I just remembered something." Pause. "It's nothing special."

* * *

A/N: AHHHH. After 1234567890 years I finally updated! :P Sorry for the very long wait and for the very short chapter the next one is coming tomorrow. Also, I won't be able to shout outs right now but I'll just double my shout outs tomorrow. I'm in a hurry it's my mom birthday and as of now I am trying to get this chapter up before we leave in a few minutes.

So how was it? Please please please review. It really makes me happy. :*

Until next time!

XOXO


	12. Chapter 12

**Dedicated to "xSee You At Your Doomx" You made me tear up when you cried. :'( I never- ugh. :P Love you! :***

**HIAB & HIAE 4lifeeee! :D**

**AND SO... **

* * *

Maka woke with a jolt her dream was different than she was usually having in the past few weeks. Her dream started with Soul sitting in the middle of a dark room and him standing up and running towards Shibusen. He ran up the stairs and raced to Lord Death. He was telling him something, pleading him with determined teary red eyes.

Maka shook her head. What was she doing to herself? She was only hurting herself even more. She had to accept the fact that Soul would never come for her. She had to accept the fact that she was Asuko's but she couldn't. She loved Soul, longed for him, needed him, wanted him. Some part of her body still told her that she had to fight, to never surrender, that Soul was looking for, that he loved her and wouldn't let her go.

But he and Jackie... Maka's heart clenched. Soul was just like any other cheating assholes out there. He wasn't any different. Or was he? Maka closed her eyes tight. She missed Soul. Missed his warmth, missed his touch, missed him hugging her telling her that everything would be okay. She missed the times when they would just sit in their old rugged couch and just feed on each others warmth and simply enjoy being together. She missed it all.

Who was she kidding? She needed Soul and she wanted him right now. She had to stop lying to herself that she was okay with Soul being gone. At first she had hoped that maybe distance and Soul being out of her mind would let her and Soul's bond vanish but it didn't. She would feel Soul's anxiety, excitement, longing and she hated it. She still had him even when they were apart. The bottom line was that she was not okay. She was not happy. In truth she had been waiting for Soul to come but he never did. When he never did she started to lose hope and willed herself to accept the fact that he wasn't coming.

Every waking minute of being apart from Soul was killing her inside. Wherever she looked she would imagine Soul being there. Whenever Asuko touched her she would imagine Soul doing that to her. She was going insane and she didn't know what to do. If she ran away from Asuko he might return Soul's flu and she would have an even terrible situation.

She hugged her legs to her chest and started to rock herself back and forth. She needed to breathe. She needed to calm down and accept that this was her home now, that Asuko was her partner now. A few days ago Asuko asked her if she could wield him she wanted to protest but couldn't. So she did. Asuko transformed into his weapon form an landed gracefully on Maka's hands.

A sharp pain filled Maka as she gasped. She felt her inner warmth leave her and contract angrily at coldness of the metal of Asuko's weapon form. Her wavelength quivered and raged but Asuko's expert wavelength calmed her's but a hollowness still crept into her soul.

He wasn't Soul and he would never be. Asuko would never be able to replace Soul and she knew it. She didn't realize she was crying until she felt her shirt getting wet. She sniffled and when she couldn't stop herself anymore she let it all out. She bawled and wailed, howling as she shed her tears. Whimpering pathetically she buried her face in a pillow. Soon the pillow was a gigantic like sponge that looked as if it fell on a tub full of water.

She heard footsteps from the hall outside and soon Asuko opened the door. He was only in a towel that was tied along his waist. His hair was dripping wet as his bangs fell on his orange eyes, droplets of water trailed down his muscular chest. He strode in a worried expression on his face.

Maka turned away from him. She didn't want to see him now. She tried to accept it. She tried or rather willed herself to like Asuko but she couldn't. A few hours ago she did in fact try. She smiled and even dared to touch him but it only made things worse. Her wavelength flared and contracted angrily at their contact. It was then that she realized that Asuko wasn't for her and that it would always be Soul and only Soul.

The bed shifted and creaked in Asuko's weight as he sat down on her bed he leaned to her and placed a hand on her back. "Maka," he said.

"What?" She hissed shrugging his hand off.

Asuko closed his eyes in pain. "What's wrong?" He said trying hard to hide his pleading voice. "Tell me." When Maka didn't reply he frowned and clenched his hand that were resting in his knees. Maka missed his pained expression as he hid in his mask. He looked at her with a blank expression but his eyes gave him away. She felt bad for him. She tried. She tried to will herself to accept it, to accept the fact that Asuko was her Soul now but she couldn't. She was Soul's.

"Maka," he tried again. He was trying his best to control his anger. Earlier that night Maka was so sweet to him. He thought that Maka had finally warmed up to him that Maka was finally gonna be his. He was overjoyed. It had been weeks yet Maka was so cold and distant and yet last night she was so sweet, smiling at him and touching him and now this? "Is there something you want? Are you hungry? Do you want to go out? I'll come with you just please tell me." He pleaded with her. He hated how he sounded but for Maka he would plead his heart out. "Maka, please."

Maka's eyes narrowed at him and stood up from the bed to stare down at him. "You really want to know what I want?" She hissed angrily balling her fists at her sides. "Fine. I don't want to be here. I want to leave. I want to go back! I want Soul!" She yelled eyes ablaze. "and i don't want you! I'll never will!"

Asuko snapped up from the bed eyes flashing dangerously. "You want to go back to the man that forgot about you?" He snarled. "You want to go back to the man that's having the time of his life with some other girl?" He jabbed a thumb at his heart. "I gave you everything you want. I was patient with you. I was death dammit loyal and faithful to you and still you want that Soul?!"

Maka was taken aback. As she stepped back away from him. She crossed the line.

Asuko took a step toward her. "What else do you want from me?" A step. "I gave you everything!" Step. "Maka damn you, I wouldn't do what Soul is doing to you now." Step. "Maka, why can't you see that we were made for each other?" Step. "Maka..." He pleaded he was just a step away from her. "I just-"

He stopped mid-sentence as he felt something a few kilometers away from them. He made a perimeter barrier so that he could detect anything that would come a few feet closer than he wanted to from his house. He clamped his mouth close his eyes shot up and as if there wasn't a wall he looked through it and narrowed his eyes.

Maka felt it too but for her she felt the warmth coming closer to her edging closer and closer. She felt anxiety and thrill yet nervousness. It wasn't her that was feeling it but someone else. Someone bound to her. Someone like Soul.

He was coming for her. They could feel it.

* * *

A/N: A stupid chapter. Yes. Ugly. Ugh. Ugh. Ugh. Forgive me with this one. It sucks big time. My mom's surprise birthday was a blast! :D Anyways... I lost like 5 pounds! YESSSSSSSSSS! :)))))) But- gained 10 from all the food I ate yesterday. D:

Hahaha! So anyways... Sorry for the not-so-good chapter. It's terrible I know I tried to put in here the part where Soul comes in and stuffs but it would kill the chapter's anxiety and cliffy so yeah. :D

**GUYS. This story is almost coming to an end! :(**

* * *

**SHOUT OUTSSSSS**

**scenegurl20, **HEEEEEEEY! :D I was also kinda trying to work out Soul's reaction and stuff and on the next chapter you'll get to see Maka's reaction towards him. Which I say won't be pleasant!

**xSee You At Your Doomx, **YOU CRIED?! OMG! I NEVER THOUGHT MY STORY COULD MAKE SOMEONE CRY. OMG. The feels. I'm sorry for the late update. :( School's just so UGH. :P**  
**

**XxCocoDreamsxX, **I wanted to acutally at first make Maka look like she was brain washed by Asuko but thought better of it. :P I hope this one is better. :D

**ELMOSWURLDisscary, **I'll tell her you said so! :) I'm sure she'll say thank you. :D Thanks for greeting her. :)))

**wolfrunnerable12, **I'll try! Hey, I'm sorry I haven't checked your forum recently. I'll go check it out now. :D**  
**

**Sincerely The Sign Painter, **IKR! MAKA Y O, Y O, Y!

**Eivexst, **I hope this chapter explained Maka's actions. BUT REALLY! When they finally see each other it won't be nice. You can imagine how Maka would react to Soul and Jackie's uhhhhmm... little groping.

**Guest, **THANK YOU! :D You give me feels!

**elex88,** HI THERE NEW GUY! :D Thank you for showing yourself! It makes me happy when I see reviews. :* Thanks for supporting this story!

**dark shadow400, **I'll go tell her right now! And thanks for being patient about the slow updates. :)

**blurpypop, **Really? :D Thank you! It makes me really really happy when I read reviews after a really heart wrenching time of writing.

**SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid, **You really think so? :D I kinda feel bad about these last few updates. I feel like they aren't really good. I'll try to get the upcoming chapters more feels and beauty. :)

**anna114, **Hahahaha! Yes, Asuko is indeed sweet when it comes to Maka but alas. He is mine and not Maka's. :)))) Kidding! Asuko is a psychopath who is in love with Maka and wants her for her soul.

**TearsDrippingDown, **When I was writing the last chapter I was like... MAKA YOU STUPID STUPID GIRL. STUPID STUPID. COME ON AND REALIZE IT and then the horrible realization hit me... "oh... I'm the writer of this story" HAHAHA! :D

**LeaCarosella, **Sorry for the ugly update. D: It just isn't my day. I don't know why. D: I'll try to make the next chapters better!

**xXRedxRosesXx,** IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! and wait- how will Maka react to Soul? :O How will she react to his and Jackie's thing? Will she come with him or will she realize that she should just stay with Asuko?

**sarahmaay, **I doubt it! Let me read some of your works! I'm sure they're amazing. :) You shouldn't down yourself! When I was first going through my first story 'HIAB' I was so totally insecure and nervous. My confidence level was a long as my baby brother's hair (and he doesn't have hair) but gosh! Reading reviews and all those nice things were a mega boost so I encourage you to write and post and LET ME READ IT! :D

Until Next time!

XOXO

Review so I'll be happy.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I hate this CHAPTER. You'll see why. Also, the words aren't mine. I got them from another FF. Thank you " alwaysZutarian" for the amazing lines. I had trouble writing this as I tried to do the best imitation of your writing for I have no idea what I was doing. Hope you forgive me for copying your lines about this scene. It was really hard. :P**

**200 reviews! PLEASE GUYS PLEASE! :D**

* * *

Asuko's eyes widened as he stared off the window. Maka shifted uncomfortably at the tingle in her stomach. An all too familiar warmth filling her. It was Soul she was sure of it. Was Soul really coming for her? She moved to the window and looked out. A loud buzz could be heard and sure enough a Shibusen airship was making it's way to them.

Seeing this Maka gasped and a a hopeful smile spread across her pale face. Before she could say anything someone yanked her back gripping her wrist tightly. She yelped. Asuko threw her to her bed then. A look of horror passed through Maka as she saw Asuko's expression.

It was desperate, a look of utter betrayal. "Y-You...contacted him?" He stuttered out in disbelief.

She didn't have to ask who. "No. I didn't, I swear."

"Yes, you did!" He all but shrieked angrily. He came closer to her now and leaned down on the bed. Maka squirmed.

Maka shook her head. "No. I wouldn't." She was trembling now.

"You lie!" He barked leaning further down the bed. He placed his arms on either side of Maka entrapping her in between strong muscular arms.

She tried to move away but Asuko leaned down even more invading her personal space. She could feel his hot breathe. "A-Asuko.. w-what are you doing?" She asked though she already knew what he was trying to do.

He didn't answer as he pressed her down the bed with his body quite roughly. She squirmed and tried to push him away but he was stronger and heavier than her. Her heart was pounding in her chest. Soon she could feel his hands caressing her body. She pushed, punched, kicked and screamed but he wouldn't budge. Huskily he looked down at her pleading eyes. "I tried to wait." He said out of breathe as he trailed his hand on her collar bone. "I tried." He paused to caress her rosy cheeks. "I was patient." He drew his hands to her plump lips. She shivered at his touch. "But now, I won't let anything stop me. Even that Albino boy can't stop me from what I've been longing to do for so long."

Maka screamed as she felt Asuko's hand travel down her thigh. He pressed down even more pinning Maka to the bed. She shrieked in protest and tried to punch him and slap him away but he just grabbed both of her hands and pinned them to the side with his callused hands. He made a bee line for her mouth and started to kiss her roughly and passionately. He trailed his tongue to her lips and sucked on them before he invaded her mouth with desperation.

Maka wiggled at the touch of his lips and tongue. She gasped and started to twist and toss around the bed but Asuko's weight kept her in place. She could feel tears running down her face as Asuko kissed her even more roughly and hardly. He groaned in pleasure at the feeling of Maka. She heard herself gasp and tremble as Asuko brought his hands to her chest.

Maka shook as she screamed for him to stop but he didn't it seemed as though he was getting even more worked up at her yells of plea. Maka choked on her tears as she tried to kick him off again but to no avail. Her breath hitched when she felt Asuko tugging down her silk shorts. She tried to bring her hands to pull her short back up but Asuko was holding both of her small hands on top of her head.

This was it. This is how everything was going to end. This was how she would lose herself. All her life she thought her first was going to be someone she loved, someone that would have children maybe. She never thought it would have come to this. Asuko growled and fiddled with her tight shorts that was refusing to be brought down.

She felt her heart sink when Asuko tried to yank it down harder but he was suddenly knocked out of the way. Maka heard a scoff as someone barricaded Asuko to the ground. She jolted up from the bed at the sudden release from her captor and looked down to see flashes of white and peach as two figures wrestled around the floor.

Loud jeers and muffles rang through the room as she heard curses and flesh collided with flesh. She saw flashes of punches and brawls going around the floor. She squinted to try to see better and her heart swelled when she saw it was Soul. He was the one who saved her yet again.

Soul lifted another fist and slammed it into Asuko's jaw. Asuko's head crashed down the floor painfully. She saw Soul change his arm into a scythe blade as he brought his blade down on Asuko's throat. Both knew it wouldn't do Asuko much damage since he was immortal but it would knock him out.

Soul started to slice at the stiff figure below him and when he was sure Asuko was knocked out for a good 5 minutes for regeneration he stood up and twirled to face a boggle eyed Maka. His eyes were hard but it softened as his eyes locked with hers.

Relief washed over the boy as he ran to her with open arms. Their bodies collided and they ungracefully landed down the soft bed. Heat and warmth filled them happily as they hugged each other. Soul tightened his hold on her scared that she might vanish away from him again.

He buried his face in her hair and just stayed there. When he raced inside the room earlier he heard Maka's yells and Asuko's moans that he panicked and a burst of terrible emotions erupted inside him. He hugged the girl tighter to him. Vowing that we would not let this girl go.

But he pulled away all too soon as he knew that Asuko would not be dead forever. Maka was crying under him and his heart tightened. He pulled her up from the bed and squeezed her hand. She looked up to him. He locked his eyes on her and saw how she was looking at him with relief but with scorn. His jaw clenched at her look. Was she not as relieved as he was?

Maka pulled her hand away from him. "What are you doing here?" She said almost disgustedly. He didn't know if it was for him or if she was still thinking of Asuko. Soul paled at her words. A look of pain flashed before his pleading eyes.

But he sucked it up. "Didn't I vow to protect you?" He frowned when Maka's face didn't soften.

"If it's just because of duty you can leave me here to die. I don't care." Maka couldn't help herself. Why was she acting like this? Shouldn't she be happy Soul saved her? Or was it his words that said that it was simply his duty that made her mad?

Soul looked taken aback. "It's not just because of duty." he shot back almost immediately. "It's not just because of that. Maka, oh, death." He stopped remembering Asuko. "Let's just go and we'll talk about this later. Asuko's gonna wake up any minute." He argued.

"I'm not going." She huffed. "Save yourself all this trouble and just leave me." She said crossing her arms in her chest.

Soul's heart fell at this. "Don't tell me you wanted what he was doing to you?" He said suddenly he found himself trembling. Was he too late?

Maka gaped at him. "Of course not asshole! I'm not that kind of girl! But Asuko is better than a cheating bastard like you!"

"What?!" He growled gripping Maka's shoulders and shaking her softly. "What are you saying?"

Maka shrugged him off and eyed him angrily. "You're just like every other lying cheating men! Why don't you just go back to Jackie?!" She shrieked feeling all the rage and all the anger raising up.

Soul stumbled back. How did she know about that? "That was an accident! Maka I thought she was you! I was drunk and I was death dammit scared."

"Stop lying, Soul!"

Soul shook his head. "I'm not lying to you!" He took a step towards her. "Maka, gods, when I found your room gone, god, Maka. My world crumbled." He took her hands then a tingle of warmth washing over them. "Remember when I knelt down and I told you that I would protect you with my life and that I was yours forever?" The memory of that day went through Maka's eyes. "God it was cheesy but Death it was worth it. It's not just because of duty." He pasued and he brought his hand to her chin and lifted it up. "This is about us."

Maka felt her tears run down then. How could she be so stupid. Of course Soul wasn't lying to her. She was foolish to think that Soul left her for Jackie. She threw her arms around him then and muffled an, "I'm so sorry. Death, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I doubted you."

He hugged her back even tighter. He didn't care. He was just happy that she was here. They would fix their relationship another time. She was here with him and that's the important thing. Soul pulled away again and tugged her towards the door. They have spent too much time in here as it is. They had to go back to the Shibusen airship before Asuko could regenerate himself.

They made a run for it. Maka silently thanked death that Asuko's cabin was small. Outside the airship was hovering over the small house dozens of suited men awaited them on top of the ship. They threw down a ladder. Soul amde a grab for it and turned and just like that Maka was yanked back roughly.

"I will not let you get away form me."

* * *

A/N: Another ugly chapter. FORCED. OFF. JUST PLAIN UGLY. I had to post though since I won't be able to post for this week and the next. :(

Again, the intimate scene isn't mine though I hope it is. :P It's from a story I've been reading and death it was so detailed and ugh. I will never be able to write like that. alwayszutarian I hope you don't mind me taking a few parts of your love scenes.

Review to make me happy!

* * *

**SHOUT ****OUTS!**

**xSee You At Your Doomx,** I love you too! :* I'm glad it made you happy and I hope you liked this chapter!

**LeaCarosella, **I hope this chapter was worth your while! It was kinda hard writing and I hope it was worth the wait!**  
**

**Sincerely The Sign Painter, **YES HE IS! :D and hahahaha! How did I do? :O **  
**

**dark shadow400, **I HAVE TWO YOUNGER BROTHERS TOO! and they're super annoying but ahhhh I love them. :P

**anna114, **I still can't understand your language.. :P Is it danish? I used google translate though and aw! Thank you! :* I'll go write the next one now. :D

**SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid, **really?! Thanks! I'm glad too! Though AH. Chapter seems forced and rather off.

**wolfrunnerable12, **LOL! It would have been funny if that were to happen but I hope I did okay in this chapter...

**sarahmaay, **YAY! When you do publish it don't forget to tell me. I'll be your number one FAN! :D

**blurpypop, **Thank you! :D *feels* but I doubt your writing sucks! No one sucks at it only well.. maybe me. BUT I REALLY DOUBT YOU SUCK. I'll go read your stories later and I'll prove to you that you do not suck.**  
**

**scenegurl20,** I hope this was better than a Maka chop. :P

**Eivexst, **I don't think I'll put it here but I'll put it on the bonus! :D If I make one that is! But yes yes! I'll try to make one for you! :)

**Guest, **LOL! Yeah SOUL HURRY UP OLD MAN!

**XxCocoDreamsxX, **AW! He already did confess! Chapter 8 though it's vague and didn't really say much... maybe I'll write more about it on the bonus chapters later when the story is finished. :D

**ELMOSWURLDisscary,** IKR! SOUL IS SO SLOW! I think he really is an old man. LOL! :D

UNTIL NEXT TIME!

XOXO

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW MY PRETTIES


	14. Chapter 14

Maka let out a silent scream as she got hauled back. Soul muttered curses as he felt Maka get pulled back rather roughly. Asuko glared daggers at him as he glanced at Maka lustfully. Soul knew that he could beat Asuko but knowing all to well that Asuko was an immortal made all Soul's endless training for a brawl with Asuko seemed rather pathetic.

He jumped down and eyed the peach haired man that was currently clutching Maka by the shoulders. Asuko had this desperate look on his face as Soul calculated his next move. There was no use in beating the older boy up he would just regenerate. Running sounded like a good plan earlier but he knew Asuko would just come at them again.

Even Lord Death's Kishin hunter did nothing to him what more if he did it? It was no use. Asuko was invincible. Soul glanced at Maka. She still looked shaken from her earlier encounter with Asuko and Soul couldn't blame her. He gritted his teeth together angrily as the memory of Asuko grinding into his Maka flashed through his very eyes. Oh, he would kill this man. Death knows how much Soul cursed this man's every being. He would tear him apart and throw his parts in the far corners of the world so that it would take him a life time before he could be able to regenerate.

Was that even possible? He had to decide now. Now was the time to act. He knew Asuko was only staring back because he was still drained from him earlier regeneration. He didn't know what to do. There was nothing else to do. Free, the wolf wizard, is an immortal and they never could kill him permanently. What more for Asuko? He has demon souls in him. He was powerful beyond recognition.

"Scared of me, boy?" Asuko taunted a glint of terror flashing before his eyes as he tightened his hold on Maka.

Maka squirmed at his hold. She could still feel his greedy lustful rough hands travelling her body. She wanted to cry out and run for her life but knew better than to make matters worse.

Soul shrugged Asuko's comment off and waved a hand calling the suited men on the chopper to join him. Soul's white hair flew around his head as the wind from the chopper blew. He looked like a general or a commander for Shibusen ready to take down an opposing threat to the world.

Maka studied him. It's been a while since she's seen him last though not long enough for him to look so old and matured. What had happened when she was away? How did he look as though he was so mature and grown up? A smile spread through his worried face as Soul opened his lips as he threw a come back at Asuko though the loud noise from the chopper didn't help Maka to hear what he said but whatever Soul said it made Asuko tense up.

Soul waved his hand again and in a flash the suited men went charging at Asuko. Asuko kicked and sent waves of energy at charging men trying to keep them away as much as he could and Asuko was indeed strong. No one could have been able to push away 50 of Shibusen's best men like they were mere ants. Occupied Asuko didn't see Soul sneak behind him as he brought his transformed arm down to his back.

Asuko jerked back leaving Maka behind with Soul by her side. Black blood went oozing out of his back. Pain had long left Asuko's senses as all he could feel were the oozing of the blood as it tickled his back. He didn't even flinch as he could already feel the slice healing. He let out a throaty chuckle.

"Is that the best you can do?" He barked.

Soul merely smirked at him. "Nope. As you can see, that wasn't my plan." He said nodding towards the girl beside him.

The horrible realization hit Asuko as he eyed the two figures in front of him. He narrowed his eyes darkly. "You wont have her for long."

Soul ignored him as he took Maka hand into his. He looked at her then. If he could help it he would't let Maka fight at all but he knew that Maka was the only one that could finish Asuko off. Maka looked back at Sou land locked eyes with him as the warmth washed over her shaking body.

Soul looked tired and regretful. She knew how he hated for her to fight but she knew what she had to do. Understanding the circumstances, she gripped Soul's hand tighter telling him she understood.

With one last look Soul changed into his Death Scythe form. It was good to feel Maka's hands in his again. He didn't know how he lived without her by his side but he knew he wouldn't let that happen again. His body clearly wouldn't approve of them being apart anymore.

Maka swung Soul in her hands feeling the cool yet warm metal in her hands. It's been a while since they had fought. The last time would be when they cleaned up through the gorgon's castle but other than that they haven't been able to practice.

Maka shook her head as she stared at the man in front of her. Her captor, the man who almost raped her, the man she thought she could possibly accept, Asuko. He was looking back at her. It was clear he didn't want to fight with her. He was waiting for her to stand down. In the end Asuko was still the man who cared for her in his own sick way.

With a push of her feet Maka flung herself at Asuko, Soul at the ready. Asuko dodged with a quick sidestep. He wasn't attacking back. Maka sighed in frustration she hated it when people didn't take her seriously. She swung again and again but Asuko still didn't fight back only jumping back or sidestepping to avoid her attacks.

"WHY WON'T YOU FIGHT BACK?" Maka snarled swinging Soul again.

Asuko jumped back her swings were getting even more powerful yet reckless. "I won't fight you." He finally said.

"Then why don't you just die?!" She shrieked. Okay, she was mad. Who wouldn't be? This man almost raped her.

Soul's blade glinted and through the blade he called out getting Maka's attention. "Your attacks are getting lousy. He might not attack now but he might just when you lower your defense. Focus."

Maka nodded at him as much as she hated it when Soul told her what to do, he was right. If Asuko attacked her now she would have been a goner. She carefully swung Soul again but Asuko still didn't look like he would attack with a huff Maka brought Soul to the side and swept there only to be parried by Asuko's glassy hand.

Maka's eyes widened as she saw his palm spark. She didn't react fast enough as Asuko grabbed for Soul's handle and unleashed his wavelength. Soul jerked as he got electrocuted. Blood spilled from his mouth as he coughed more blood out.

Maka kicked Asuko in the chest and jumped back. "Soul!" She yelled. "Asuko you monster!"

Asuko grinned at her clutching his sore stomach where Maka had kicked him.

Soul coughed again blood spewing out of the blade. "I'm alright." Soul managed to say wiping the blood away from his face. He knew Asuko wouldn't target Maka but he was surprised that Asuko could do one of the hardest moves that only Stein could do. His control was so well handled as well. When the wavelength was about to travel to Maka Asuko pulled his hand away just in time before she was struck.

"Maka, Maka, Maka." Asuko cooed eyeing Maka with a hint of playfulness. "What did I tell you about weak partners?" He taunted.

Maka frowned at him. "Soul is not weak!" She defended.

"Oh?" He said challengingly. "If I were your weapon I would have deflected that attack."

Maka shrugged. "and then again you still aren't my weapon."

Asuko snarled at this. "I will be soon enough."

"Not while I'm still breathing." Soul retorted breathlessly.

Asuko smirked. "That could easily be changed." He countered.

"DONT. TALK. TO. SOUL. LIKE. THAT." Maka barked angrily lifting Soul up her eyes flashing with rage.

Soul felt it. Maka's soul was flaring. It was calling onto it's angel energy. He could feel her soul merging into his dark one and finally both let out a scream.

* * *

A/N: The glory of cliff hangers. PEOPLE. Last two chapters! Can't believe it's ending so soon. :( Oh well.

Sorry for updating so slow. School and stuffs were in the way. But anyway... what do you think will happen next? :D

* * *

**SHOUT OUTS!**

**Spade101, **You really mean it? :D WOW. Thanks! It was kinda really really hard to get it that way but I'm happy you like it.

**xSee You At Your Doomx, **I'll send you the invitation! LOL. AND I'll also send you the invitation for Jackie's funeral! Everyone's coming to spit on it. Kidding. :))

**blue velvet swings, **After 1234567890 years! HE FINALLY FOUND HER. LOL.

**elex88, **LOL yes I got it! I can't wait to write the last chapter. It has all the SoMa feels. :")

**dark shadow400,** I GIVE YOU ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER. LOL.

**Sincerely The Sign Painter, **I'm still having trouble thinking on ways to kill him. I have like a hundred in mind but they all sound so wrong.

**TearsDrippingDown, **I'm glad. :D

**blurpypop,** I hope this update was good. Still thinking of ways to kill Asuko though. I have a few idea but they all sound wrong. :P

**scenegurl20, **OMG. :( Thank you! U MAKE ME CRAAAAAAAAAAY.

**wolfrunnerable12, **LOL. Love the D! :D

**InuKag4evertogether, **OMG. IS IT BY ANY CHANCE APPLE PIE? O.O APPLE PIE! APPLE PIE! An update for you! :*

**anna114, **Oh cool I got it right! :) Uhmmm, history? :P LOL. Don't get it sorry. Google translate sucks.

**SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid, **Thank you! I REALLY CANT WAIT TO WRITE THE LAST CHAPTER! The last one has the SoMa love and I can't wait!

**LeaCarosella, **I'll go and read it! :D and yes, I can't believe it's ending. BLOOD, SWEAR and TEARS. Oh well. All good things come to an end. :P and thank you! It's fun writing when you know people actually read your work.

**sarahmaay, **I LOVE CLIFF HANGERS. They drive me mad when I read stories. LOL. :)

**EndlessSky26, **REALLY? WOW! Thank you! It's really good to hear from your readers specially when they tell you that your doing okay. THANK YOU! :D

**Eivexst, **I too! I tried to write my own stuff at first but at the middle I kinda got really mad and just copy pasted someones love scene and asked her permission about it. Anyways! She wrote it so beautifully I kinda kinda got jealous. I WANNA LEARN HOW TO WRITE LIKE SHE CAN. LOL.

**MAKA N SOUL,** Yeah. Last two chapters! :( sad sad world. THANK YOU! :D

**XxCocoDreamsxX, **I definitely will! Thank you! it was a really hard chapter to write and I can't believe the stories almost over. D:

**Maru, **CLIFF HANGERS ARE LOVE. LOL. Kidding. I really hated them when I read stories. :P Thank you! I'll try to get the next chapter going.

**ghostnoodle, **Thank you! I'll try to write faaaaaaaaster. :)))

**ShadeWarrior, **THANK YOU! :D Hahahahahaha! I love SOUL TOO. PERFECT TIMING. *love love*

**mandycandy,** I will! :D Though the story is coming to an end soon. :(

Until Next time!

XOXO

Review it will make me HAPEH.


	15. THE FINALE

Note: this will be the last chapter to the story 'How it all ended' and this chapter is dedicated to: **scenegurl20, XxCocoDreamsxX **and** sarahmaay **these are the 3 most wonderful people in the whole wide world of reviews and PMs, you three have been the best motivators and supporters ever.

I've been making time to dedicated each and every one of you guys but this is the last of the chapters so I decided to up all of you here. Thank you. You guys are the best in the world. :* I constantly re-read your PM's and get sad when I don't see you guys reading the lastest chapters. :P YOU ARE THE MILK TO MY SHAKE. XOXO

Don't worry PEOPLE! You are all special to me too! Last long very personal SHOUT OUTS at the bottom.

P.S. better enjoy this chapter because it's the LAST. Any other chapters after this will be drabbles and useless fluffs.

* * *

Maka brought Soul up as white crystal wings burst through his glowing enlarged blade. The suited men gasped as the whole new ability was created once again by the ever powerful Maka Albarn. Soul could feel the power surging into his veins. So this was Maka's true power? He let out a howl as the wings erupted from his back.

Bringing Soul down with careful ease Maka brought him down to a dumbfounded Asuko. as the realization hit him he prepared himself for the impact as it was too late to jump back and avoid the unfamiliar move.

The sound of disgusting slice rang through the mountains as Maka cut through Asuko's right shoulder down to his left leg. Asuko let out a scream as white burning fire spread through his body as the blade went through him. The holy energies of Maka's new technique burning into him. He suddenly felt limp as he fell to the floor with a loud THUD.

Maka brought Soul back as he turned back to his normal weapon form. They waited for Asuko to regenerate but it never came. Only the fidgeting of his two detached parts. Soul transformed back to his 'cool' human self and bent down to look at the sliced man. It was looking back at him. it opened it's mouth to say something but closed it again as if his throat burned.

Soul pulled back in disgust as he turned to his Meister. She looked frail and immediately he was beside her an arm thrown around her shoulder to support her. He looked at her worriedly checking for invisible hidden injuries. There were none. She was breathing heavily and was paling. "Maka?" he called his voice loud and desperate. She only shook and started to shake uncontrollably. She grasped his arm tightly then everything went black.

* * *

Soul caught her just in time before she fell to the floor. He could hear himself calling out to her, he could feel himself shaking her to wake up, pleading her not to leave him- again. He didn't know how long they stood like that, him sitting down on the moist green ground clutching Maka's body willing her to wake up when the suited men came and dragged him away from her.

He freaked, punching and kicking his way back towards his Meister as the men held him back. The other men lifted Maka's lifeless body on to a stretcher and brought her to the nearby chopper. he yelled and howled for them to give Maka back to him. Why wasn't anyone listening to him? He HAD to be beside her. He had to protect her.

He remembered seeing another chopper with a Shibusen skull come and later Stein jumped down from it his white coat flying around him, Spirit was just behind him as he ran to her baby girl in a scurry. He saw him crying as Soul yelled and went berserk flaring and punching everyone and everything near him.

Stein later approached him with a spark in his hand and then everything went black for Soul as well.

* * *

It was the day he had became a real Death Scythe. The gang started a party inviting everyone they knew and everyone was congratulating him. He would nod and say his thanks but all his attention was on the blonde not too far from him. She was laughing triumphantly smirking and grinning adorably.

He didn't realize Kid was approach him until Kid cleared his throat rather loudly. Soul tore his gaze from the girl and eyed the annoying Shinigami. "What is it now, Kid?" Soul said lifting a finger at him turning it into a blade. "Come for a very unsymmetrical haircut?" He taunted glaring at the boy in front of him.

Kid scuffed at him waving off his comment. "I'm here to tell you that I'm not backing down." He said dangerously a glint in his eyes.

It was Soul's turn to scuff. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Maka." Kid said with irritation trying hard not to sneer at the other white haired boy.

Soul clenched his jaw upon hearing his Meister's name. "What about her?" He all but snarled balling his fists and trying very hard not to punch the Shinigami.

"It appears that you haven't made a move on her. Pity, you know? If she were my partner I would have made a move on her already. Just because you've become a Death Scythe does not mean the others don't have a chance with her. Your blackmailing isn't working either." The Shinigami lifted his hand and pushed his bangs out of his eyes. "Cut me if you will but I will not surrender in taking Maka's heart." He stopped to meet the weapons eyes. "I've been waiting for Maka my whole life Soul and I'm taking her and making her mine weather you cut me or not." With that the Shinigami turned and left without another word.

Soul snarled at the disappearing figure and resisted the urge to throw the nearby piano after him. A small tap on his shoulder stopped his murderous ideas as he turned to the shoulder tapper half expecting it was Maka. He frowned. It was Jackie. "Hi, Soul." She said fluttering her fake eyelashes. Soul grunted. "So, Uhm, a death Scythe huh? That's so _cool._" He grunted again telling her to get over with it and finish the worthless conversation they were currently having. _  
_

"SOUL!" Someone yelled dashing to his side with a huff. Soul grinned happily, it was Maka. Jackie sneered at her but Maka just cocked an eyebrow at the girl as if challenging her to do something more. When the other girl didn't say anything else Maka lifted her wrist dramatically. "Well, look at the time! Soul, we have to go." Soul smirked at this. He's been dying to go home and be alone with Maka all day.

He stooped down and took hold of Maka's legs and the other supporting her back as he lifted her up bridal style. Maka let out a small squeak at the unexpected move but giggled and nuzzled the crook of Soul's neck he chuckled along side her as they walked out of the Mansion all eyes on them.

Once they got home Soul pulled Maka to him and just brought her close to him. It was the only thing he did with Maka, just hugging her. He was contented with just their closeness though he would have been more than happy if he could kiss her but he didn't want to test his luck. Maka hugged him back a flood of emotions surging through her body whenever Soul was close to her.

Soul let out a satisfied sigh as he reluctantly pulled away from the girl. The stared at her and she stared back. Soul frowned remembering Kid's words earlier and looked away.

Seeing this Maka reached out to him. "What's wrong?" She asked.

He shook his head at her and without thinking brought his knees down and looked up at her. She was startled at his sudden movement but never left her eyes off him. "Maka, I've been your partner for almost 5 years now. Ever since you walked inside that orientation room with that trademark pigtails of yours and the smug yet shy smile I just knew." He gulped down a lump in his throat making his adam's apple bop. He looked away scared on what he might see in her face. "Gods, Maka. I can't imagine my live without you." He stopped and brought his eyes to her. She looked down right shocked. "Just imagining you with another person makes me want to rip my heart out. I just love you so much I-"

He was stopped mid sentence at Maka's firm body slamming into his. "Oh, Soul." She breathed hugging him to her burying her head into his chest.

* * *

Soul woke with a jolt sitting up from his bed ignoring the slight pain that shot through his system at the sudden move. "Maka?" He called out almost instantly.

"Shhh!" He was swatted in the back of his head then. Soul glared daggers at the figure only to see Lord Death beside him with a lifted glove hand as if challenging Soul to make another sound. Soul didn't dare make another sound as his hand went to the back of his head to nurse the bruise. "Maka's quite alright." Death finally said after the young weapon calmed down.

"Where is she?" Soul said automatically. A pained look went through the Gods mask as he motioned to the bed beside them. Soul then realized that he was in the infirmary. He's been waking up here a lot often. How un-cool. He then also realized that a body was lying beside him familiar blonde hair sticking out of the blanket. He let out an inaudible wail as he crawled to the edge of his bed and held a hand out to reach the girl.

Death swatted his hands away only to have to swat the next reaching hand again. "Soul." He scolded the younger to-tears boy.

The boy looked up at the god with angry red eyes. "What's wrong with her? Is she okay? Will she be okay? Can I do something? Does she need a heart? A lung? An arm? I'm willing!" He yelled frantically.

The god sighed and brought his gigantic gloved hand down the young boy's head. "Will you calm down?!" The god silently yelled. "She has the flu."

Soul's face fell. "The flu?!" He yelled only to be chopped in the head yet again.

"So help me Soul Eater I will chop you dead if you do not pipe down." The God threatened angrily. lifting his gloved hand.

"But will she be better? The flu's painful! I know! I've been there! How did she get it anyway?" Soul babbled this time a little quietly stealing glances at the unmoving body beside him he didn't care if he sounded uncool Maka was all that mattered.

Death sighed. "The technique she created probably was the cause. It drained her that and Asuko has prevented her from having the flu and the sudden lose of his body parts made his hold on her flu give out."

"What now?! The flu's curable, yes?" He said hopeful.

The Lord shook his head a pain expression written on his masked face. "I'm afraid not."

"I was cured!" Soul reasoned as he felt the world ganging up on him. Anything but his Meister.

Lord Death looked down then. "That's because of the deal Maka took with Asuko. She agreed to join him if he cured you and the others." He tried to explain form what he's heard from the interrogation.

"That's why she left." Soul said with the sudden realization. "So that's it? She won't be cured? Isn't there another way?" He begged.

The shinigami looked up then a serious expression on his face as he locked eyes with the young weapon. "There is actually."

"Tell me then!" The boy yelled.

Shinigami looked down at the unmoving body of the Meister. "Asuko agreed to heal her."

"Asuko? What are you talking about? He's dead!" Soul said feeling a pain shoot through his head as all the information went through him.

Lord Death let out a sigh. "He isn't."

"Then he regenerated?" Soul deduced with a huff. He suddenly felt relieved Asuko was still alive.

Lord Death shook his head. "No. He's still sliced into two but he's still alive. Maka's technique stopped him from pulling himself together but unfortunately he's still immortal nonetheless." The Lord took a deep breathe then faced the dumbfounded boy. Now Soul, Asuko agreed to heal her." The god laughed. "he actually pleaded to heal her."

"Then heal her now! What are you waiting for?!" Soul yelled agitated and pained imagining how hurt Maka must have been feeling as the God explained.

Lord Death looked back at the boy. "Were waiting for you."

"Me?" Soul bit his lower lip in confusion.

The God towered over Soul as he approached the boy. "We aren't allowing Asuko to lift a finger at her since we don't know what he'll do so he proposed that you decide."

Soul didn't give it a second thought. "Make him heal her."

"Soul there's a possibly that if Asuko does cure her he might come back together again." The Lord reasoned.

Soul glared at the God. "I don't care! Save Maka!" Soul yelled sounding defeated.

"Think it over Soul. Asuko is a dangerous man." The Lord tried to put reason to the boy.

Soul stood from the bed. "I don't need to think it over god dammit! I'm saving Maka!"

* * *

"Well, well, well, it took you long enough." The two pieces of meat taunted the approaching Albino.

Soul scowled at the butchered body. "Heal her." He said simply.

"Soul, I love this girl just as much as you do. Do you think I want her to suffer?" The meat said almost sounding appalled at the other boy that was standing just in front of him.

Soul ignored how the meat said that he loved Maka just as much as he did as it was a lie. No one could love Maka more than he could. "You're a sick bastard. I don't know what to think."

Asuko smirked. "You lie. You know me well enough to know that I would never harm Maka." He locked eyes with the steely eyed white haired boy. "I also lied y'know." Soul quirked an eyebrow. "Telling them if I heal Maka I'll regain my strength. They're pathetic." He mused.

"What?" Soul muttered confused.

Asuko sighed dramatically. "I needed to talk to you so I told them to get you unfortunately for me you fainted."

"Speak then dammit! Maka's in pain!" Soul growled.

Asuko shot him a look. "Do you really think I would let her be in pain? Of course I blocked the pain. Idiot."

"You what?" Soul shook his head. He did not get any of what Asuko was saying.

Asuko ignored his confusion. "But that's all I can do right now. As you can see," Asuko motioned to his sliced body."I'm weak. I can barely cast the blocking spell in her without losing myself in the process."

"Get to the point." Soul snarled impatient.

Asuko laughed at him. "Snippy, snippy. So anyway, Soul." Asuko's eyes hardened with seriousness. "That technique Maka made surely did something to me but to calm your worried about me self, I can survive like this." He motioned to his butchered body. "I want to save Maka and i realized that if I do cast my suring spell I would be sacrificing my immortality which will eventually lead to my permanent death."

Soul stopped. "Wait- What? Your immortality is the only thing that's keeping you alive? If you cure her you'll lose it and die?"

"Ah, and I thought you were an idiot. I take back calling you one." Asuko mused looking at the boy.

Soul hesitated and closed his eyes. "So will you? Will you save her?"

Without giving a second thought Asuko looked at Soul seriously. "Of course I will." He said matter-of-factly waving off a hand. "This is Maka were talking about. I would do anything to save her that and she deserves to live more than me." He reasoned like it was nothing to him.

"I don't get it then why call for me?" Soul asked grateful yet confused.

Asuko sighed. "Don't make me take back taking back calling you an idiot." He said with a frown. "Because silly boy, I need to make sure you swear to protect the love of my life, Maka with everything you've got. I want you to swear to me that you'll protect the girl I love. I want you to look me in the eye and tell me you'll do anything for her like I will because I'll be leaving her with you." He wanted to add a 'don't make me regret leaving her with you' but didn't.

Soul was literally taken a back as he stepped back.

"Well? Weakling we don't have all day. Speak up." Asuko barked losing his patience. he wanted to save Maka now.

Soul met his eyes then and without even flinching he said, "I love Maka with my whole being. I don't need to swear anything to you, you worthless piece of meat because I already swore to her that I would do anything to protect her."

Asuko smirked at this and snapped his fingers and at an instant his body began to turn into ash as the wind blew him away.

* * *

After almost a whole long week of waiting for her to wake from her coma just after Asuko's death Maka woke with a groan as she stretched her numb body. She felt as though she's been sleeping for a week but it wasn't likely. It was probably just a few hours. She glanced at the near by clock and gasped as she saw the date. 2 weeks?! It's been two weeks since her battle with Asuko?! She let out a shriek effectively waking the boy that was sleeping in a tough looking couch beside her.

The boy sprang up red eyes instantly landing on the girl. His tired defeated lifeless looking eyes suddenly brightened. He didn't waste a second more as he wrapped his arms around the thin girl. He rested his head on the crook of her neck and just in inhaled in her strawberry scent. She was finally awake.

* * *

A/N: **CURTAIN CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALL~ Yep. It's finally over people. SHOOOOOOT. I'm tearing up. Damn you SOUL!**

**PEOPLE! PM me and tell me if you want the upcoming bonuses! It'll be about after this of course. :P It's when Maka confronts Soul about Jackie and all that fluff. SO PM if you want!**

* * *

**SHOUT OUTS! SHOUT OUTS! SHOUT OUTS!**

**xSee You At Your Doomx, **Mahhhy baby guuuuuuuuurl. I can't believe this is the end. :( I will miss your reviews that make my heart sing. I will miss you so much sweetie I'm gonna rape your PM button. I love you to bits! Updating without you reviews always made my heart sink but luckily you always find a way to always be the first and most heart warming of all the reviews. :( I'll talk to you soon! :*

**sarahmaay, **Sweetie, I'm gonna miss you! Damn you. I hope we still keep in touch even if the stories ended and I WILL read your story and I AM your number one fan. NO ONE ELSE. Your reviews and PMs make my heart warm up whenever I read them. I will seriously miss you and your fangirling. Okay. I'm crying. :'( PM you soon!

**Eivexst, **It's sad I didn't get to know you more but I hope the last chapter was nice. Thank you for all the support! It means a whole lot to me. :)

**dark shadow400, **HEY THERE BUDDY! *SWOOOOOOOOOOONS YOU* I'm gonna miss you! Thank you for all the support and all your feedback! It makes my heart SMILE. I know I CAN FEEL IT. Okay okay. I sound weird. Anyways! Thank you for everything! :*

**LeaCarosella, **Hi LEA! I know we haven't been acquainted more but even so I'm just as thankful! Thank you for the support and the heart clenching reviews! I love reading yours as well and it puts a smile on my face whenever I see you review. :P See you around! :*

**TearsDrippingDown, **You have literally been with me since 1234567890! Since my sad excuse for a story 'How it all began' you were always there. You never lost hope in me even though I update once like 5 months. :P I love you and thank you for everything!

**anna114, **Even though I don't understand you much GOOGLE TRANSLATE was really useful. :P I love having extra things to do and that includes opening another tab it's really seat edging to wait for the GT to load what you said but nonetheless thank you! :D I enjoyed our danish-english talks. :)))

**SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheK****id,**DEATH THE KID LOVER! *high fives* seems like just yesterday I made How it all began and now I'm ending how it all ended with you still here! :) LOL. I love you! Thank you for everything. :* Catch you around? :)

**scenegurl20, **OMMMMMMMMMMMMG HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY GURL. Can you believe it?! It's actually over! D: I can't. I really enjoyed having you as a reader whenever I don't see you review which is almost never I really really feel much better plus how you encourage me and make me feel like I'm a real writer. You make me love writing more than I really do. I love you to pieces! :* I'm gonna miss you dammit. Lezzzzz PM like crazy you hear?

**ELMOSWURLDisscary, **LOL. I'm sorry! But i hope you liked this last chapter. :D Thank you for showing yourself too! It makes me smile to know that new people get to read this. :) THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT! :*

**EndlessSky26, **Apparently this is the last! D: I KNOW but a friend told me it's getting a bit longer than planned so she told me to end this as it is. BUT DRABBLES AND MORE are on the way!

**SOULMA, **Really?! Thank you! :D I appreciate all the things you said. It brings a smile to my ever pretty face. *shot* KIDDING. :D

**wolfrunnerable12, **WOLFYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! IT'S OVER! D: CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? It's over. :(((( *brokenheart* Sad. Sad. Sad. I hope we'll get to hang out in FF soon! :D Give me a PM if you wanna RP. Toddles love! :*

**blurpypop, **I'm sorry to tell you this... BUT IT'S THE END. I know. :'( I cried too. LOL. Kidding. I hope you liked this chapter and THANK YOU for all the support. It's really nice to hear from you. :* SEE YOU AROUND! :D

**Sincerely The Sign Painter, **after 1234567890 I'm finally ending the series! AFTER SO LONG. LOL. Hope to see you around STSP. :) I love how you really try to review in every single one of the chapters. It makes me smile, so thank you! :*

Until- aw... there won't be a next time. :(

XOXO


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: FIRST OFF! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays PEOPLE! :) I actually wrote this a long time ago but decided to give it to you guys as a y'know a gift for Christmas. :D

Also! RP with us here! forum/The-World-of-Soul-Eater/124005/

* * *

**CHRISTMAS SPECIAL**

* * *

It was Christmas. It was finally Christmas. Well- tomorrow that is. It's the morning of the 24th and Christmas was literally just around the corner.

Maka woke with a jolt as she sprang up her bed. She had to get ready. Without even chaning out of her PJ's she ran out of her room to their apartment's kitchen and started work. The gang were spending Christmas at their place this year and Maka was feeling a bit gibberish for she wanted everything to be perfect.

Soul woke with a groan as he heard banging sounds coming from outside of his room. He wanted nothing else than to just go back to sleep. He slammed his head on a pillow to try and block the sound out but failed miserably. He took a glance at his desk watch and frowned. "Death, It's only 4am, Maka!" He yelled hoping the girl would hear him sure enough she didn't. "Uncool." He muttered.

Kid woke like he did everyday looking perfect as ever with his symmetrical pajamas. It was the 24th he knew and he was more than happy to know that he was spending Christmas with Maka. He smiled at the thought. He was gonna enjoy this years Christmas.

Liz woke with a tired yawn as she dragged herself out of her bed to her dresser. Pulling a chair out she sat herself down and looked at herself in the mirror. She had a horrific bed hair and then that's when she saw it. She leaned down closer to her mirror and let out a silent whelp a she saw a single hair in her eyebrow out of place.

Patty woke well- she hasn't woken up yet and she had no plan to. She twisted clutching her stuffed giraffe in her by the neck. "I'm... g-gonna break youuur ne-neck friggin' giraffe." She mumbled in her sleep drool seeping out.

Blackstar woke jumping up from his bed and immediately started to do crunches. "I am awesome." He chanted. "I will surpass God."

Tsubaki woke with a pleasant smile on her face as she carefully stood from her bed and glided to their Japanese styled kitchen whipping up a pile rice balls for breakfast. When she was done she dusted her hands and peeked into Blackstar's room he doing push-ups with one finger a pool of sweat on the floor just below his head. She smiled happily and closed the door silently.

* * *

4:00 PM

Maka wiped her head with the back of her hand and huffed tiredly. She's been working non-stop for hours now and she felt her knees buckle and her legs stiffen but she still pushed it. She had to make this perfect. Putting the pie into the oven she dusted her hands on her apron and went into the living room she did a mental check list.

Dust, GONE.

Tree, check.

Lights, check.

Furniture, all red and green.

Mistletoe that Liz gave, in place.

All 6 six Gifts, hidden from Blackstar and Patty.

She scanned some more then stopped dead. Gifts. Gifts. Gifts. Where did she hide the gifts? She racked her brain and when she got nothing she let out a scream. She had no idea where she hid the gifts.

Soul was admiring his gift for Maka in his room when he heard the scream he ran out eyes big and searching. His eyes found Maka almost instantly. She was in front of the living room still in her PJ's that were topped with a stained apron that he got for her a few years back. Maka had her hand on top of her mouth as if to cover the scream. "What's wrong?!" He yelled running towards her scanning the decorated living room for any threats. Her eyes were big and searching as well but he had a feeling they were searching for different things. "Maka! What wrong?" He asked again his patience vanishing.

Her big olive eyes met his as she bit her lower lip in nervousness. "I forgot where I hid the gifts."

Soul frowned. "I told you not to hide them." was his reply feeling his sanity go back.

"How could I not?!" She countered. "Last year Blackstar and Patty peeked through the wrapping before Christmas!"

Soul only sighed at her. "Where do you think it is?" He asked lowering his aggressiveness as his head felt a Maka chop coming.

"If I knew I wouldn't have screamed!" She replied angrily. "Quick! We only have about 2 hours before they come!"

Kid was facing the mirror admiring his new symmetrical suit that he was gonna wear for Christmas eve. He glanced at his gift for Maka at the side. It was wrapped perfectly in a skull that had a Santa's hat. He smiled at it lovingly. He hoped she would like it.

Liz had just finished painting her nails red when her alarm went off signalling that she had to start getting ready for the party later on. "Oh, wow. It took me 5 hours to do my eyebrows huh?" She laughed. "Faster than the last time." She stood from her chair that she had been sitting on since she woke and headed for her closet pulling out her outfit for the evening. It was a Santa costume only, it was tweaked into a sexy girl version. She had made replicas of it for her sister, Maka and Tsubaki so they were all wearing the same thing. She smiled holding the cloth in her hands. They were going to look hot tonight.

Patty on the other hand was still sound asleep. "I'm gonna break your neck giraffe." She mumbled rolling around her bed.

Blackstar lifted himself up with a finger. "34,999" He said under his breathe as he pushed himself up again for the nth time.

Tsubaki had just finished wrapping all her friends gifts when she glanced at her kitchen clock to gasp softly. She had to get ready and put on Liz's costume soon. She got up from her seat and waled towards Blackstar's door. "35,000" he said finally with a huff as he jumped up from his push up position. "Yo, Tsubaki." He greeted when he saw his Weapon. Tsubaki smiled at him and tapped her wrist as if saying it was time to get ready. He nodded and took a towel from his bed and wiped his sweat. "On it."

* * *

5:25 pm

(Maka and Soul)

"Maybe isn't inside your underwear drawer." Soul suggested with a mischievous grin which earned him a Maka chop.

Maka brought her her dictionary back up and huffed. "Will you please be serious about this?" She whined as she looked under the couch for the nth time.

"I am being serious about it. Jeez." He frowned rubbing his sore skull. He was about top say more when he was silenced by Maka's evil eye. "Alright Alright. Sorry."

(Kid, Liz and Patty)

"What do you mean she's not awake yet?" Kid muttered irritated. "Were gonna be late!"

Liz shrugged at him tugging on her white socks and then her black shiny boots. "Patty can get ready in 5 minutes. So, sit down and calm down." She stood up then and admired her costume that she designed. "You don't want to look bad when you see Maka later on." She told him a smirk playing on her lips. "Specially when she'll be wearing this." She motioned to her costume making Kid blush.

Liz's door then burst open reveling a still PJed Patty rubbing her eyes tiredly. "Morning." She yawned.

"Patty! What took you so long?! Hurry up and get ready!" Kid yelled pushing the sleepy weapon towards the bathroom. "and hurry up or else I'm coming in to give you a bath."

(Blackstar and Tsubaki)

Tsubaki pulled on her boots and when she done she stood and walked towards the mirror tilting her head to the side. "Liz did an amazing job." She complimented eyeing her outfit.

There was a knock on her door then. "Tsubaki, have you seen my clothes?" Asked a cranky Blackstar who had just gotten out of the shower.

Tsubaki smiled at this and opened the door for him. He was still dripping wet. "Here. I ironed it for you." She said with a happy smile on her face.

"Thanks Tsubaki!" He beamed getting it from her and running to his godly room.

* * *

5:30 pm

(Maka and Soul)

"I told you it was there." Soul said triumphantly a smug smirk on his face. Maka pouted pulling out the gifts from her underwear drawer.

She took hold of the gifts and plopped them on her bed. "Better get ready. It's almost 6." She tells him as she crossed her arms. Soul just smiled at her as he stood and pecked her nose before leaving laughing all the way to his room.

Maka tugged on her costume nervously. She was showing too much skin for her liking. She silently cursed agreeing with Liz's design on the costume. Soul banged on her door. "Oy, Maka. Hurry up. They're almost here."

"Be out in a minute." She calls out tugging the skirt down again. "Death this fur is itchy." She complained scratching her neck.

"Anytime today." Soul said from outside of her door. He was quite excited to see her. Liz has been talking about the costumes for quite sometime now but she never said anything that would give the costume away. She said it was some secret that the boys had to wait for Christmas. He knocked impatiently again. "Mak-" He was cut short by the an angry looking Santa girl who ripped the door open. He took in a breathe.

Maka was wearing a curve hugging butt-long red Santa costume with a hat and boots and everything. He was not prepared for what he had seen as he felt blood rush through his cheeks. "Is it that ugly? I look fat in it don't I? I knew I shoul-" Soul interrupted her babble by kissing her.

"You look amazing." He breathed out. All too soon he pulled away as a knock from the front door rang through the small apartment.

6:00 pm

(Kid, Liz and Patty)

Kid knocked again quite impatiently. He could not wait to go inside and see Maka. He hasn't seen her in a while and after seeing Liz and Patty's costume he was a bit on the edge at the thought that Maka was wearing something similar if not the same. He knocked again. Where were they? Just when he was about to knock again the door was yanked open by an irritated looking Soul. "Man, we heard you the first time." He told them a frown on his face.

"You were taking so long." Argued Kid who was growing even more anxious by the second.

Soul shrugged. "Do you have to pee or something?" He shot back opening the door wider to let the trio in.

Kid wasted no time as he strode in with confident strides. He caught his breathe as he saw the girl he'd been waiting to see. "Maka..." He manged to say.

The girl only smiled at him as she embraced him. "Merry Christmas!" She greeted. Words could not express how he was lost for words. He had to admit Liz and patty looked amazing in their costumes but he always saw them wear things like those but for Maka? It was all so different.

He was yanked back by a vicious looking boyfriend. "Aren't you going to give me a hug, Kid?" Soul said in a hard tone a scowl on his face.

Liz waved them all off. "Testosterone level is going quite high here." She commented as she embraced Maka. "Merry Christmas, Maka! You look amazing! Don't I make an amazing designer?"

"Merry Christmas, Liz! Patty!" Maka greeted back hugging the sisters. "I have to admit it is amazing." She beamed happily.

8:30 pm

(Blackstar and Tsubaki)

Knock, Knock.

The door opened soon after the second knock by a smiling Liz. "Blackstar, Tsubaki! Glad you two were able to join us." She laughed. "What took you guys so long?" She asked opening the door wider to let the too in.

Blackstar hopped in jumping on the coffee table where everyone was sitting around it. "The great big BLACKSTAR IS HERE EVERYONE! You have now the permission to have fun!" He yelled at the top of his lungs making everyone sigh.

Tsubaki followed after him as Liz closed the door. "I'm sorry were late. Blackstar got a little side tracked." She explained.

"Side tracked?" Soul asked bro fisting Blackstar.

Blackstar smirked. "I saw this guy wearing the same thing Tsubaki was wearing and beat the crap out of him." He mused pumping a fist in the air.

"He didn't." Maka said agape. "Did he really beat up a Santa?"

Tsubaki looked down and nodded. "I tried to stop him but-"

"I wouldn't let someone copying the girls costume get away with it. I did Liz a favor." He finished grabbing a mint cookie and plopping it in his mouth.

11:30 pm

(The gang)

Liz, Patty and Blackstar were completely drunk. Apparently, Blackstar snug in a few bottles of Death beer which Maka strictly forbade since the last time she was drunk... well let's not recall it.

"OHHHHHHMYGOOOOSH! Is that a giraffe?!" Shrieked Patty.

Liz shook her head which she instantly regretted. "Nooooo... that's just Bl-Blackstar wearing a giraffe costume." Liz slurred.

"Both of you are wrong. That's the Christmas tree." Kid told the two.

Blackstar looked down at himself grudgingly. "DA-death are you two talking about?!" He yelled. "Why would i wear a giraffe costume?!"

"GIRAFFES ARE GODS!" Screamed Patty jumping up and down.

"Ohhhhh! Then I am one!" Agreed Blackstar jumping up from his seat and running to Patty as they sang something about Christmas and giraffes.

Maka laughed at this she didn't like drunk people but it was Christmas she could make an exemption. "30 minutes to go!"

11:59 pm

"10, 9, 8..." they counted off all together using Kid's perfectly exact watch. "7, 6, 5" by this time Blackstar and Patty grabbed for their gifts clutching them close as they waited. "4,3,2" everyone was at the edge of their seat now smiles on their faces. "1! MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

Blackstar and Patty didn't waste anytime as they ripped all their gifts open eyes beaming with happiness at all the gifts they received. Tsubaki and Liz were by their side as they watched the other two open more gifts frantically.

Soul stood and went to his room without a word and seeing this Kid sat beside Maka on the couch feeling a bit nervous. Maka smiled at him making him blush and pull out his gift. "Here."

Maka took it with a smile on her face pulling out a gift from somewhere giving him his gift. "Here's yours too." She says happily taking his gift. She smiled at the wrapping and with a little sadness ripped it off her eyes widened as she lifted the picture album. She looked up at him as if to ask what this was the whole time Kid was watching her waiting patiently. She turned the page and gasped it was a picture of her the one her perverted father gave to Kid when they were still young. She turned the page again and saw another picture this time she was with Kid a huge smile on her face it was the time they went to the beach on the side of it was a scowling Soul. She laughed at this as she turned the page some more as more pictures of them and the gang were there.

She looked up and hugged him. "Thank you."

"I know it's not much." he explains. "but they say a picture says a thousand words and that it holds memories forever so I wanted you to have something to remind you of this." He motioned to the whole group. Last year he gave Maka the deed of her favorite bookstore and she freaked so this year he decided to give her something less scream worthy.

"It's amazing thank you." She says softly a happy smile on her face.

"Alright. Time for my gift." Soul suddenly came out from nowhere pulling Maka away from her album and to Soul. Soul had bought his gift for Maka quite early and he hoped with all his fiber that she would like it. When Kid took his leave he sat down on the couch and pulled out a small rectangular box. Maka was about to take it when he pulled it back. "First, you have to promise to Death that if you don't like it you have to tell me." Maka only nodded taking the box and carefully removing the packaging.

Lifting the lid she let out a gasp. It was a necklace, a miniature scythe dangling brightly. Maka was not much for jewelry but this one she definitely loved. Without giving it a second thought she flung herself at Soul a giddy smile on her face. "I love it."

"GET A ROOM!" Yelled a drunk Blackstar as he plopped himself in the middle of the two love birds. "Now best bud open my gift!" He thrusts a gift at Maka as he wraps an arm around her shoulder. "Open it then!"

Hesitantly Maka opens it. Her eyes beamed as she saw the gift. "Well what do you know, a noodle bowl." She mused lifting the bigger-than-her face bowl.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" sang Patty as she hugged her new life size giraffe.

* * *

A/N: A very very short babble to prepare you for the very much awaited scene! Can you guess what that awaited scene is? ;) Well whatever it is I've been working on it and it's looking very nice but it's still in the works but it'll be worth the wait I promise.

From here on out I will be giving you guys deleted random scenes or future happenings. Don't worry though! They all connect to the main story but sad to say they don't have any chronological order. So enjoy! :*

* * *

Maka pushed herself back to a wall and hugged her knees. She let out a soft whimper that soon followed a loud brawl of tears. She shook and buried her face in her knees, tears streaked her rosy cheeks.

Soul had just left the bathroom from a very refreshing shower with just a towel and secretly wishing Maka would see him, when he heard a cry and a few sniffles. Upon hearing this he didn't waste a second as he ran to the living room in search for his Meister and Girlfriend. His eyes immediately spotted her at a corner whimpering like a puppy. Rage shot through him as he ran to her. "What happened?" He all but shrieked. He then pulled Maka's hands away from her face to inspect for any injuries.

It took her about a minute or whimpering to reply. "It's-" sob. "S-so... SAD!" She sobbed again.

Panic fused through Soul as he scanned her even more. "What is?!" He asked frantically.

Maka lifted her hand that was holding a book. "this!" She wailed.

Soul eyed it for a good minute before cursing under his breathe. "Are you crying because of a book?" He wanted so bad to shake her but relief stopped him from doing so plus his skull had this very edging feeling of a Maka chop coming if he did.

Maka's head shot up. her eyes were red and puffy. "It's not just some book!"

Soul got up from his kneeling position and shook his head. Droplets of water showering the girl. He bent down to her a smile crept his pale relieved face as he leaned down even further and when he was just a few centimeter away where he could feel her hot breathe. He pushed away her bangs and kissed her forehead lovingly.

Maka flushed instantly stopping her from her babble.

"Gods, I love you." He said huskily as he turned and waled away towards his room to dress up.

* * *

A/N: So on the next update... IT'S GONNA BE THAT SCENE EVERYONE! Are you ready to help Maka bury someone?! :P

Until Next Time!

XOXO


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I tiny side story that would get you by until I post the ever awaited scene that we all can't wait for! :D Which by the way will be posted this WEEK! :) *cheer* YAY ME!

* * *

Soul lifted a white eyebrow up as he sat in his Weapon class. He was bored out of his mind as he sat beside Tsubaki and the Thompson sisters. The professor hasn't arrived yet and Soul was incredibly dried out of things to do to pass the time. He was trying very hard to block out Jackie's irritating stares and winks. It was making him really annoyed. Yawning he bent his head down to his crossed arms that were resting on the table. His ears then perked up as he heard his Meister's name being said by the new EAT members that were originally from NOT who were sitting in front of him.

He leaned down so very carefully so he could hear what these baboons were talking about.

"Man, I didn't think the EAT class had a lot of hot chicks to look at." said the blonde haired boy.

The brown haired one laughed. "I know what you mean! I always thought of EATs as y'know warriors or bookworms and such but Death was I wrong."

Soul sighed rolling his eyes at how the hormonal new students were acting. Thinking that he just heard wrong and that they weren't talking about his Meister he shrugged and went back to his old position thinking how Maka's been on his mind too much as he's imagining things about her.

The blonde boy lowered his voice as he whispered a, "You know Blackstar right? The 2 star Miester?"

"Blackstar? That buffed guy who hands out autographs of himself?" The brown one replies.

Soul let out an inward laugh at what they said about Blackstar. 'This is certainly an amusingly cool conversation.'

Soul didn't see it but he could feel the Blonde one nod. "Yeah, that guy. Have you seen his partner?"

The brown one let out a loud sigh. "Yeah, she's hot." Soul silently thanking Death that it wasn't his partner that was being talked about because if it was he would be on rage and that would be uncool.

The blonde boy leans down closer to the brown one. "How about Maka Albarn?"

Soul stiffened suddenly his jaw clenching.

"The bookworm?"

"The _hot_ bookworm." The blonde corrected. Soul could picture the boy smirking and it made him flare.

The brown boy let out a chuckle. "Yeah, girls with books are hot. Not to mention she's a total bad-ass." Soul then pulled his head off the desk and eyed the two boys backs.

"I'm totally gonna ask that girl out. I bet she's easy." This conversation was getting on Soul's nerves.

The brown haired boy frowned then. "Isn't she and the Death Scythe like an item?"

'That's right douches. She's mine.' Soul thought smugly. "I doubt Soul Eater wants her. I mean he's lucky to have to live with a hot girl like her but I if he likes her why hasn't he made a move yet?" Countered the blonde.

"Dude messing with Soul Eater isn't smart. Haven't you heard of him? The guy beat up a whole upper EAT class on his own." The brown boy explained a hint of fear in his voice.

The blonde only let out an insulting laugh as he lifted a fairly muscular arm. "I think I can handle him."

Now Soul just had about enough as he leaned forward down to them. "Oh, really?" He said loud enough to catch the attention of all the students in the room. Jackie included.

Both boys head shot up and turned the Soul's cold infuriating voice. "Soul!" The brown one managed to say.

By this time the whole class went quiet as they all started to stare at the Death Scythe and the two newly bestowed EAT members. Soul lifted an eyebrow challengingly. Liz stopped her nail painting as she watched the two poor boys look back at Soul frighteningly. Patty stopped coloring and pointed at the two boys. "Ooooooh~ You guys are in big trouble!" She taunted as she started laughing her maniac laugh.

Tsubaki on the other hand watched the two boys fidget in Soul's death glare. She didn't know how to react. Stopping Soul would only make him mad and the boys did deserve it for talking about Maka like she was meat.

"Want to test if you can really 'handle' me?" Soul said coolly lifting a finger and changing it into it's golden form of a Death Scythe blade. "Fists or weapon? I'm good with both."

The brown boy gulped horrifically but the Blonde boy sucked it up and met Soul's eyes. "What is she to you?" He let out loudly his voice giving off a few times.

Soul, Patty and Liz laughed. "You were quivering a bit there." Soul commented at his voice a devilish glint in his eyes. He silently thank Death that Maka wasn't here to stop him from this brawl. "To answer your question, Maka is _my _Meister." He made emphasis on the my hoping he would catch up.

"Doesn't make her your girlfriend doesn't it?" The boy countered a bit smugly.

Soul just looked back at the boy a blank expression on his face. How he would much love to show this boy who was smug. Soul smirked then. "Want to take this outside?" He said standing up from his chair as he cracked his knuckles.

The brown boy looked back to his friend giving him the 'ARE YOU INSANE' look.

The silence was then ended when Jackie threw herself at Soul. "Soul! Stop this! You'll get hurt!" She muttered gripping Soul's shirt as if her life depended on it.

Soul was about to push her away when she was yanked back by her collar. "Oh no you don't." It was Liz. Liz's tone was hard as she eyed the brown haired girl angrily. "I've had enough of you and your games, hoe." Liz eyes flickered angrily as her expression darkened. Her street attitude seeping in. "Patty..." She called out to her sister who now darkly smiling mischievously. "We'll teach you not to mess with our friend." Liz taunted dragging Jackie closer to her.

"Liz!" Tsubaki called out running towards the two sisters. "Maka said she would handle her." She pointed to Jackie.

Liz and Patty pouted. "Can't we at least have swing at her?" Liz pleaded lifting a fist up.

"No, Liz." Tsubaki answered sighing.

"HOW ABOUT A STRANGLE?! I JUST LOVE STRANGLES!" Patty yelled at the top of her lungs jumping at Jackie and wrapping a muscular arm around her neck. "it will be quick! I promise! right, Sis?"

Liz nodded approvingly giving her sister a thumbs up.

Tsubaki sighed again walking towards Patty and the frightened looking Jackie as she pulled Patty's strong arm out of Jackie's neck. "NO FUN!" Patty pouted crossing her arms like a child.

'Thank you.' Jackie mouthed to Tsubaki.

Tsubaki looked back to Jackie a smile on her face. "Oh, I'm not doing this for you, Jackie. I'm doing this since Maka wants you for herself later on." She says sweetly going back to her seat.

Mean while, Soul continued to smirk at the blonde boy as he cracked his knuckles tauntingly. "So, where were we?"

* * *

A/N: YAY! Some, Soul action! I'm still putting the final touches to our next chapter and it's looking FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE. If I do say so myself. Maka's so bad ass at the next one I bet you guys will love it.

SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Until next time!

XOXO


End file.
